A WALK IN TIME-DJ SERIES
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: DJ goes missing and no one can seem to find him. Will Sam be able to hold it together or let his grief overpower him? Can Dean stop him from destroying himself and find his nephew? OC's throughout. Drama and Suspense
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The air had a crisp touch to it as Sam leaned against his SUV waiting for his son to come out of school. He turned up the collar of his jacket as the breeze tickled the back of his neck making him shiver. He looked up as the bell inside the school rang and a few minutes later a horde of kids came pouring out the front doors. The older ones came out first since they were not accompanied by a teacher. A few minutes later, the younger ones were escorted out by their teachers. He spotted his son's head above the other kids and was amazed at how much he had shot up in the past few months. DJ was tall for his age, taking after his father making it easy to see among his classmates.

"Daddy!" DJ cried hurrying toward Sam a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hi son, have a good day?" he asked giving him a warm hug.

"Look! I the drew Uncle Dee's 'pala." he said proudly holding up a picture that did looked like a black car.

"Wow that's good."

"Uncle Dee is driving, I made this for him."

"I'm sure he will like it. Climb in, let's head home."

"Ok." he said getting into the back seat and into his booster. Sam checked he was fastened in before starting the car and pulling out.

"Is Uncle Dee home yet?"

"No son, he should be home sometime late tonight."

"He's ok right?"

"Yes, he's ok." Sam replied looking at his son in the rear view mirror. Ever since it came out that DJ knew about the monsters out there, he always asked what kind of monster was Dean hunting and if he was ok.

Sam had gone on a hunt with Dean when he couldn't find anyone else and DJ had called every day they were gone being sure both were ok. Bobby told him that he searched his books doing research on the monster so he could tell his Dad about it. To be honest, he had helped them zero in on it and kill it without either of them getting more than a few bruises and scraps. DJ had a wealth of information on the supernatural in his head. Sam still could not believe his son could read as well as he did and understand what he read. Bobby found DJ could do research with the best of them and used him on a couple of occasions to help. They tried not to involve him in the hunts if possible, but DJ seemed to enjoy the unknown and discovering new bits of information.

 **spn**

"Daddy can I stay up 'til Uncle Dee comes home? Wanna give him my drawing." DJ asked as he pulled his pajama top over his head.

"I don't know son, he may be pretty late."

"I don't go school tomorrow, please!"

"We'll see, now go brush your teeth, you can watch some TV while I finish up some paperwork."

"Ok Daddy." he said skipping toward the bathroom.

Sam settled DJ on the couch and found a suitable program for him to watch. He stepped over Gabe who made himself at home in front of the couch. Bobby was sitting in the kitchen sipping on some coffee and reading the paper when Sam joined him with his paperwork.

"Yer brother due in tonight?"

"That's what he said when I last talked to him." Sam replied.

"How's little man doing?"

"Ok I guess, considering he knows more about everything out there, than I did when I was twice his age." Sam sighed. "I didn't want this for him; I wanted him to be normal." he whispered.

"Sam, DJ is a normal kid, as normal as any of us. Just 'cause he's so smart and knows 'bout this stuff doesn't mean he's messed up in any way." Bobby assured him. "You should be proud of him."

"I am; I'm very proud of him."

"Just make sure he knows that."

"I try; I want him to not be afraid to tell me anything that's on his mind. I want him to be open and honest with me." he said glancing in at his son who was trying his best to stay awake. Sam smiled to himself as he watched DJ's head slowly tilt forward and then jerk up before it hit his chest. He rubbed his eyes with a balled up fist and yawned widely.

"He still awake?"

"Barely." Sam chuckled as he started working on his paperwork.

 **spn**

Sam rubbed his tired eyes with his index and thumb when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pull into the driveway. He looked toward the back door waiting for his brother to come inside. A few minutes later, Dean strolled into the kitchen with his bags in his hands. He had several bruises on the left side of his face and walked with a slight limp.

"Hey, didn't think anyone would be up." Dean commented.

"Was doing some extra paperwork so I'd have the weekend free." Sam yawned stretching his shoulders and back. "What happened?"

"Nothing serious, just a few scraps and bruises."

"Some one else tried to wait up for you." he nodded toward the living room.

Dean moved to where he could see into the room and smiled when he saw his nephew curled up on the couch asleep. Bobby had tossed a blanket over his prone form before heading to his bedroom to turn in.

"You wanna put him to bed? Are you able?"

"Yeah, no problem." he replied making his way into the living room. Dean gazed down at the still boy and watched the steady breathing and soft snore he emitted. He reached down and gathered him in his arms letting his head cuddle into his neck. Gabe grumbled as he got pushed out of the way and headed up to DJ's room.

"Un' Dee." DJ mumbled into his neck as he tried to wake up.

"Hey Tiger, go on back to sleep." he whispered.

"Wait, picture, 'pala." he whined trying to reach for the drawing lying on the couch.

Dean reached down and picked it up looking carefully at the drawing. He could tell it was the Impala and he had to admit, it was pretty good for someone so young.

"You did this for me? I love it." he praised him giving him a small hug. "Let's get ya to bed Tiger."

Dean headed up the stairs and to DJ's bedroom. He laid the limp body in the bed and tucked the covers around him making sure he was comfortable. Gabe watched him from his bed as he leaned down and kissed his nephew then turned on the nightlight.

"Sweet dreams little man." he told him brushing his hair out of his face. "Watch over him." he told Gabe before walking out. Gabe huffed at him as if telling him doesn't he always.

 **spn**

"Here." Sam said pushing a beer his way as he dropped into the chair beside him.

"Thanks." Dean sighed accepting the bottle and taking a long swig. "How are things here?"

"Ok, DJ's doing good in school, I've talked to his teacher, she said he's well ahead of everyone else. She's trying to find him more advanced things for him to do to keep him interested and not be bored."

"At least she sees it. How can he not be smart, look at his parents?"

"So you gonna be here for Thanksgiving right?"

"Yeah, it'll be our first together, don't plan on missing it."

"Good, I was goin' to start making a list of things to get and plan a menu since its less than two weeks away."

"How 'bout adding an extra plate?"

"Who Caleb?"

"Make that two extra plates. I was thinking of asking Sheriff Mills to eat with us."

"Really? Sure, I don't see why not." Sam answered slightly puzzled. "Do you...I mean are you and her..." he tried to ask, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

"What? Me and Sheriff Mills, naw. I just know she's alone and thought it would be neighborly." he shrugged. "Might be a good idea to stay on her good side and all. Plus, there might be someone else who would be interested in her." he snickered.

"I'll text Caleb and tell him he's welcome to stop by if he's near us." Sam said and looked up at that remark. "You mean Bobby?"

"Well it's not you. I'm heading to bed, I'm beat."

"Right behind ya, hopefully someone will sleep in tomorrow." Sam yawned glancing at the clock.

"Dream on bro, you know he's a morning guy."

 **spn**

"Can you watch DJ today so I can go to the store?" Sam asked Dean when he strolled into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he can help me work on a couple of cars for Bobby." Dean responded. "Where is he?"

"Brushing his teeth, he'll be down in a minute."

"He can help me make the pies for tomorrow too."

"You sure you can handle that?"

"I've got recipes; it gives you step by step directions."

"Alright then. Did Sheriff Mills confirm?"

"She's to let me know today. Said she might be on call, but would like to come."

"You told Bobby right?"

"Yeah, he kind of got flustered for a sec; I do think he might have a thing for her?"

"Don't know, but it wouldn't be a bad match." Sam said giving the idea some thought. "Where is he anyway?"

"Went to tow someone in."

"I'll be back before lunch, want me to pick something up?"

"Sure, you know what I want."

"Uncle Dee!" DJ yelled running into the kitchen with Gabe on his heels. "You're up."

"Hey Tiger, wanna hang out with me while Daddy runs some errands?"

"Yea!" he cheered.

"Let's get you some breakfast and you can help me fix a car." Dean told him getting up to make his breakfast.

"You mind your uncle son." Sam told him opening the door to let Gabe out. "You want a chef salad for lunch?"

"Yes, please."

"Oh God Sammy, let the kid have some meat, he needs to build his muscles up, he's a growin' boy." Dean complained.

"Yeah Daddy, I'm a growing boy." DJ repeated poking his chest out.

"I know he's growing, his pants are almost too short already and there is meat in the salad." he added closing the door on Dean's snide comment without replying.

"So, pancakes or waffles Tiger?"

"Waffles!" he chirped clapping his hands happily.

"Waffles it is." he agreed pulling out the mix and milk from the fridge and a bowl from the cabinet.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, you can mix the batter, but ya gotta be careful; we wanna keep it in the bowl this time."

"Ok Uncle Dee."

 **spn**

"Man, Bobby, you clean up nice." Dean commented when Bobby walked into the living room with beard and hair trimmed, hair slicked back, minus his signature ball cap and dressed in what looked like new jeans and flannel shirt.

"Stick a sock in it dumb ass." Bobby growled menacingly as he self-consciously straightened his shirt and brushed down his hair.

"Uncle Bobby I helped make the stuffin'." DJ grinned happily.

"You did? Well I'll be sure to have some of that." he told him pride showing in his voice.

A knock sounded at the front door and the adults turned toward it.

"Go answered it old man." Dean said, snickering under his breathe.

"Watch who you call old idjit, I can still take ya down." Bobby warned him as he walked toward the door. He opened it to find Sheriff Mills standing there in civilian clothes with a couple of six packs in her hands.

"Bobby Singer, gonna invite me in?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"Right, come on in Sheriff Mills." he said stepping back and allowing her entrance.

"Please, we're not being formal today call me Jody." she smiled slipping past him.

"Jody it is." he smiled standing a little straighter.

"Boys how's it going in here?" she asked sitting the beer on the table. "And how are you young man?"

"Ok." DJ said shyly as he slid closer to his father.

"Sheriff, hope you came hungry, Sammy cooked enough for an Army." Dean said taking the beer and putting it in the fridge. "Thanks for the beer."

"I figured if we were gonna watch the game, we needed to be well stocked."

"Hello Sheriff, good to see you." Sam called from the stove. He was checking pots and stirring the contents of several while trying to check the turkey in the oven.

"Please call me Jody." she insisted. "We're all informal here today. Can I help?"

"No, no, go entertain the old man and kid, we got this." Dean said shooing her into the other room. "Can I bring you something to drink? We have iced or hot tea, coffee or beer."

"Iced tea is fine."

"Bobby?"

"Coffee son."

"Can I have a juice box Uncle Dee." DJ asked from the doorway.

"Son, you can get a juice box." Sam told his son as he buttered the rolls.

"Ok Daddy."

Dean poured a glass of tea and cup of coffee and headed for the living room with them. He found Bobby and Jody sitting on opposite sides of the room from each other. He grabbed DJ and whispered into his ear before sending him back into the living room.

"Dean, what mischief do you have DJ gettin' into?" Sam mumbled to Dean seeing that glint in his eyes.

"Nothin'." he faked innocent walking away to set the table. "Heard from Caleb?"

"He's 'bout an hour out, he said to start without him."

"Alright, how much longer?"

"Umm-mm...I think...Crap!...Twenty minutes." Sam finally got out sticking a finger in his mouth that he burnt.

"Easy there bro, don't lose it now you're almost done." he encouraged. "Give me orders, I'm yours to use and abuse."

"You know how that sounded right?" Sam asked arching an eyebrow at his brother.

"Bite me. What can I do? You don't get many chances to boss me around so enjoy it."

"Ok mash the potatoes and don't forget to add the butter first to melt it." Sam instructed. "Then the milk."

"Got it." Dean said taking the pot of cooked potatoes. "Mash with what?" he asked looking around on the counter.

"Over there, the masher thingy." Sam nodded to the medal item lying at the end of counter.

Dean picked it up and looked it over before using it. Sam pushed the butter his way and Dean cut off a piece to add to the pot. After the butter looked melted, he added milk and continued to mix and mash until they looked the right texture.

"Here." Dean said sticking a spoon of mashed potatoes in front of Sam's face. "Taste."

"Crap Dean, don't poke my eye out." Sam complained jerking his face back.

"Come on open up I need a taster." he insisted.

"Fine." he said sampling a bit of the potatoes. "Salt, needs salt and a little pepper."

"Got it." he said looking around for the salt.

"Move over I need to get the turkey out now so it can set for ten minutes." Sam told him using his hips to butt him out of the way.

"Hey! Quit pushing. You almost made me drop the potatoes."

"You can put the rest of the food in bowls too."

"Everything alright in here boys?" Bobby asked walking into the kitchen and eyeing the two brothers who were still picking at each other.

"Its fine, lunch should be ready in ten minutes." Sam told him pushing Dean to the side out of his way.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Boys we got company, how 'bout acting more yer ages instead of four year olds."

"He started it." Dean pouted pushing Sam back before stepping out of the line of fire.

Bobby shook his head at the brothers and went to get Jody and DJ.

 **spn**

"I have to say Sam, this food is delicious." Jody complemented Sam as she sampled everything he had cooked.

"Hey, I had a hand in it too." Dean butted in.

Before anyone could say anything loud knocking got their attention. Dean got up and headed for the door figuring it was Caleb.

"Hey man come on we're still eating." Dean smiled giving him a manly hug and showing him to the table.

"Jody, this is Caleb a close friend, Caleb, Jody our sheriff."

"Sheriff, well nice to meet you." Caleb greeted her and eyeing Bobby and Dean knowing how they felt about cops.

"You too Caleb." she said shaking his hand.

"You're over here." Sam told him. "Help yourself to the food, there's plenty."

"Man, you went all out Sam, I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

"Hey little man, how's it goin'?"

"Ok." DJ said in between bites.

"Make sure ya save room for pie, kid and me made two different kinds." Dean told everyone proudly.

"I ro'do'." DJ tried to say with a mouth of mashed potatoes.

"Son, manners." Sam told him wiping food from his chin.

"Sorry Daddy."

"That's ok, you get it honestly." he said looking directly at his older brother.

"What?" Dean asked glancing up to see he was the center of attention. "What did I do?"

"Nothing son." Bobby chuckled. "All three of you did good."

"Amen to that." Caleb nodded holding his glass of tea up to salute them.

"Since you all cooked, it's only right Bobby and I do the dishes." Jody told them.

"That's ok, we can handle it." Dean objected.

"She's right boys, you did all the hard work, we can clean up." Bobby insisted sending them both a message to shut up he wanted to do it.

"I tried to clean some as I went, so there shouldn't be too much to do." Sam said picking up on his hint.

"Yeah, we'll find the game and move another chair into the living room." Dean added trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Who else is ready for pie?"

"I don't know, I may have to wait a bit." Jody said with a happy sigh.

"Well if ya can't eat it now, I'll send some home with ya."

"Dean why is there a piece missing from each pie?" Sam asked when he sat them on the table.

"Guess a mouse got them." he shrugged.

"No Uncle Dee we tested them." DJ reminded him.

"Busted!" Sam laughed as the others joined in.

 **spn**

Bobby and Jody stood side by side at the sink doing the dishes when a loud thunk came from the other room accompanied by some not so loud raised voices. Bobby looked that way with a frown wondering what the boys could be doing.

"Do I want to know?" Jody asked as another loud noise made her look toward the living room.

"Excuse the boys, sometimes they can be jackasses." Bobby growled stepping away to see what they were doing.

"Awe, leave them alone, you know they mean well." Jody laughed handing him another bowl to dry.

Bobby accepted the bowl and gave her a small smile while listening to her laugh. His home hadn't had that sound in it in a long time and it made his heart swell with happiness and a sense of longing and sadness. He was pulled from his thoughts by DJ trooping in and going to the fridge to heft a six pack out and carefully carry it back to the living room. He heard some mummers and hushed voices talking to DJ before everything suddenly got quiet except for the sound of the television playing to game.

 **spn**

Bobby and Jody walked into the living room to find everyone intently watching the game trying to act innocent. The brothers and DJ were on the couch, Caleb was in Bobby's usual seat in the recliner and there was a small love seat pulled to the side with a good view of the game, for them to sit on. Jody made herself comfortable on the small couch and Bobby joined her after giving the brothers a _you're gonna die_ look. He settled beside her, very aware of how close he was sitting to Jody and the slight scent of her perfume. It was obvious what the boys had done, Bobby just hoped Jody wasn't offended.

It was almost half time when a cell went off and everyone started looking for their cell.

"It's mine guys, sorry." Jody said getting up to take the call.

"Don't think I don't know what you two did." Bobby spat at them just loud enough for the brothers to hear.

"Don't know what ya mean old man." Dean grunted a smile playing on his lips as he repositioned DJ who was laying half in his lap and half in Sam's lap.

"Sorry guys." Jody said coming back into the room. "Gotta go answer a call, looks like someone partied a little too much. Thanks for a delicious lunch and the company."

"Don't forget your pie." Dean reminded her as she found her jacket and slipped it on.

"Thanks again." she said getting the box from the dining room table.

"I'll walk you out." Bobby said.

"Glad you could come, you're welcome back anytime." Dean called to her.

"Yes, come back again." Sam agreed.

DJ stirred and looked up seeing Jody getting ready to leave.

"Daddy I like Miss Jody." he yawned rubbing his eyes. "Is Papa Bobby gonna marry her?"

Dean choked on his beer and Sam sputtered some unintelligent words trying to hush him hoping Jody didn't hear. Bobby cast them a warning look as he guided Jody out of the house before anything else was said. Caleb was sure he was missing something and just sat still taking it all in amused at the whole thing.

 **spn**

Christmas was upon them before they knew it. Bobby, the boys and DJ went out into the woods and found a tree for the living room. DJ was ecstatic about everything. He helped decorate the tree, the front porch, his room and the living room. Dean put his foot down with anything being put on his Baby.

Bobby invited Jody since they had gone out a few times since Thanksgiving. Caleb came in on Christmas Eve to be there Christmas morning with DJ. He had been adopted into the Winchester family also since he didn't have family to spend the holiday with. Christmas morning was a flurry of cooking, opening presents, making sure everyone got breakfast and watching the parade on television.

Sam got DJ a bike with training wheels, DVD's, drawing pads and pencils and clothes. Bobby got him a Lego set, new winter coat, puzzle books and his first small folding knife with his initials engraved on it with a promise not to take it to school. Dean wanted to get him an off the road motorcycle, but Sam put his foot down that he was too young, maybe next year. Dean settled on cowboy boots, a sled, binoculars, couple of puzzles, bag of his own M&M's and a promise to go sledding. Caleb got him a couple of classic books per Sam's suggestions and Jody brought him a soccer ball and pads.

Everyone enjoyed the day; they ate too much and drank a little too much and enjoyed an afternoon of cheering on their favorite team. DJ passed out within the first fifteen minutes of the game so Sam took him to his room to nap in peace away from his over energetic uncle who wanted everyone to know his team was winning, even the neighbors down the road.

 **spn**

The winter months passed by without much interesting happening for the Winchesters. DJ was really enjoying school and the extra work Ms. Kelly gave him to challenge his mind. Dean got a broken arm and bruised ribs on a hunt that didn't go as planned. Sam continued to work with the research firm who wanted to hire him full time, but he turned it down because it would take too much time from his son. Bobby still continued to see Jody, especially when a hunt turned up in Sioux Falls. He broke it to her slowly about the monsters that were out there. She started doing her research with Bobby's help to educate herself. She had a soft spot for Bobby and his rough, grumpy, brash exterior because she knew there was a heart of gold under it all. She had lunch with Dean at least once a week to keep abreast of everything. Jody enjoyed the young man's company and his devotion to his family. DJ reminded her of the son she lost and she enjoyed spending time with him and learning how amazing and unique he was. She felt blessed that this unique family was allowing her to be a part of it.

 **spn**

"Alright class, everyone put their books away and get ready for recess." Ms. Kelly announced to her class watching to be sure her instructions were being followed.

DJ marked his spot and put his book away sitting quietly while the others did the same. He enjoyed being outside with nature. The days were warming now as spring spread across the land and the area was being reborn. Trees were budding, flowers were breaking through the soil, animals were coming out of their winter hibernations and the days were growing longer. Winter clothes were being replaced with lighter ones and people were coming out to enjoy the sun on their faces and the warm breeze blowing through their hair.

"Single line now and no pushing. Let's see how quit we can be." she instructed as the kids lined up at the door. "Emily you lead." she told her teacher's assistant as she counted the kids going out the door. Once the last one was out, she followed them to the play ground and let them enjoy the sunny day swinging, playing ball, tag, slides, monkey bars, whatever they liked to burn off their excess energy for an hour.

DJ ran after the ball and tossed it back to the ones playing. Something caught his attention and he walked over to the other side of the slide to see two older boys pushing a smaller kid between them. He knew the kid from another class and saw how scared he was and the tears running down his face.

"Stop that." DJ told them pulling the boy toward him and away from the bullies. The boy looked hopefully to DJ as his savior as he hid behind him.

"Why? You gonna make us." the leader sneered at DJ stepping toward him.

"It's not nice, you could hurt him." he said putting himself between the boy and the bullies.

"You wanna take his place shrimp?"

A couple of kids saw the confrontation and ran to Ms. Kelly for help. She was hurrying toward the boys when she saw DJ go down after being hit by one of the older boys.

"Take that for interrupting us." the leader growled punching DJ hard enough to knock him down.

DJ got up slowly and faced the bully not backing down.

"You gonna cry baby?"

"No, but you might." he said sweeping his legs to knock the boy down and to deliver a hard punch to the stomach knocking the breath out of the bully. He stepped back and watched the boy gasping for breath as tears dripped from his eyes. DJ had actually pulled the punch not wanting to hurt the boy, just show him he meant business. Dean had taught his nephew well on how to defend himself. The other boys ran before Ms. Kelly got there seeing the look in DJ's eyes and not wanting to mess with him.

"Break this up." Ms. Kelly told the kids that had gathered around. "Go on and play Emily will take you in when recess is over. Come on you three we need to go to the principal's office."

 **spn**

Sam looked at his ringing cell and saw the school ID pop up and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he questioned concerned that something had happened to DJ.

"Mr. Winchester, DJ's father?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, is something wrong with my son?"

"We need you to come to the school please. Your son is fine. There's been a small altercation we need to discuss."

"I'm on my way." Sam said hanging up and grabbing his jacket before heading for the door. "Hey Troy, I need to take the rest of the day off, something's happened at DJ's school."

"Sure Sam, I'll let the others know." Troy called to him.

Sam did his best to stay within the speed limit as he sped toward the school. Too many scenarios raced through this mind of what could be wrong as he tried to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. He skidded into the school parking lot, killed the engine and ran for the school.

Sam hurried down the hall to the main office and saw his son sitting outside the principal's office on one side and another boy on the other side. He could already see the hint of a bruise marring his left cheek as DJ looked up to see him.

"Daddy." he said softly standing up to be engulfed in his embrace.

"It's ok son." Sam told his gently brushing the hair from his face.

"Davie." a deep male voice growled from behind them.

Sam turned to see a burley, middle age man marching toward the other boy across from them.

"What the hell is going on, you know I was called on a job boy, this is costing me money." he ranted at the boy who cringed in the seat trying to make himself as small as possible.

"I don't think that's necessary." Sam told the man who quickly turned on him.

"You mind your own f- business." he spat at him.

"Gentlemen, the principal will see you now." a female voice broke in stopping Sam from answering.

 **spn**

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Wilson, the reason I called you in was because your boys were fighting." the principal stated to each man.

"My boy don't fight." Mr. Wilson told her. "If he did the other one wouldn't be getting up."

"A teacher and other students saw him and a couple of other boys bullying a smaller student. There is zero tolerance for that type of behavior. Davie is suspended for two weeks and I want him to meet with our school counselor."

"My boy don't need no flipping school counseling lady."

"It's mandatory Mr. Wilson; I will have the counselor contact you or your wife with times."

"Is that all?" he asked shoving the chair back and getting up. "You keep your damn boy away from mine." he shot at Sam before leaving.

"You can pick up Davie's school work from his teacher Mr. Wilson." she told him as he stalked out to get his son and leave.

Sam sat quietly waiting for the principal to talk to him. He stilled his bouncing leg when she turned to him.

"Mr. Winchester, DJ is not in trouble, in fact he was the one who stopped the bullying. Davie hit him first and DJ did defend himself and I know it's not fair, but I do have suspend him too. The rules are pretty strict in these matters. I talked to DJ, got his side of the story. He told me his uncle showed him how to fight, that he pulled his punch so he wouldn't hurt Davie. Is this true?"

"Yes my brother has been training him. He wanted him to be able to protect himself."

"I think he did a good job and I am impressed with his control and not wanting to hurt Davie."

"I understand ma'am." Sam said surprised by what she said.

"I am suspending him for the rest of the day and tomorrow since it is Friday. I've looked at his record and I don't think he will have any problem with his school work. For that matter, I'm surprised at his intelligence and his attitude. Ms. Kelly says he's a prefect student and she wished she had more like him."

"Alright, I'll talk to DJ about this matter." Sam assured her.

"Mr. Winchester your son stood up for another student and stopped the bullying even thought he was smaller and could of been hurt too. We don't condone touching other students, but in this case, he wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I know, he doesn't like to see anyone or anything being hurt." Sam said getting up feeling the meeting was over.

"Thank you for coming in."

DJ looked up as his father walked out of the office. He stood waiting to see what was going to happen. Sam knelt down beside his son to talk to him.

"Your principal told me what happened and I'm very proud of you. You stood up for that boy and protected him."

"That's what we do." DJ answered.

"Come on, you are suspended for the rest of the day and tomorrow, school policy for fighting. She didn't have a choice with the rules."

"Ok, can I go get my pack?"

"Sure let's go see Ms. Kelly."

 **spn**

"Hey Tiger you're home early." Dean said looking up from the papers he was reading.

"I got suspended." DJ said going to the fridge for a juice box and petting Gabe who was butting his arm.

"Sammy?" Dean asked looking to his brother for answers.

"DJ stopped two kids from bullying another smaller kid." Sam said sitting down beside his brother at the table. "The bully hit DJ and he hit back."

"Alright!" Dean beamed starting to high five DJ but stopped with Sam gave him the _don't even think of it_ bitch face and put it down before DJ saw him. "I mean, you shouldn't fight, but you did good protecting the kid."

"I did what you told me, pull the punch so not to hurt him." he shrugged. "Davie's not really bad. Daddy can I go out and play with Gabe?"

"Yes but stay in the yard."

"Ok, come on Gabe, let's play ball." he said heading out the back door with Gabe close behind.

"So wanna elaborate?" Dean asked.

"Ms. Kelly said DJ stood up to three of the older students who were picking on a younger one. DJ asked them to stop and one hit him and he fought back. The smaller kids are looking at him as a hero. Ms. Kelly said she was amazed he took the older kid down."

"That's my boy. Told you he was a fast learner." Dean beamed proud of his teaching.

"He still got suspended for two days." Sam said.

"That's all, hell that's a slap on the wrist."

"Well you have DJ duty tomorrow since I need to work."

"That's ok, I like hanging out with the kid."

"Just stay out of trouble, ok?"

Dean huffed at him insulted that he could think he would get them in trouble. Dean got up and put his research away deciding to go help Bobby.

"Goin' to check on Bobby see if he needs any help."

"Ok, don't forget it's your turn to cook."

"Yeah, yeah." he waves at him.

"Could we have something a little healthy." he called to get the finger as Dean walked outside.

"Jerk." Sam muttered.

"Bitch." Dean yelled from the yard.

 **spn**

"DJ, it's been two weeks, Davie should be back in school today so I want you to be watchful because he might have a grudge."

"Ok Daddy, I will." he said picking his book bag up.

"Don't forget, Gabe goes to the vet today, we'll take him after you get out of school."

"I remember." he said opening the door of the SUV. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too son. Have a good day." he called after him as he hurried toward the school entrance.

 **spn**

DJ's class was outside for their hourly recess time and DJ was swinging slowly on the swing looking around. He spotted Davie over near the monkey bars by himself and got up walking slowly toward him. Davie looked up when he felt someone near him and jerked back with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Hi Davie." DJ said not venturing any closer. "I wanted to say sorry for hitting you."

Davie looked at him suspiciously at first and saw that he seemed sincere. He hung his head before answering him.

"I'm sorry I hit you too." he finally said.

"Was your Daddy real mad?" he asked softly and saw Davis stiffen and look away.

"Momma and me don't live with Daddy anymore. He hurt Momma and hit me, the police took him away."

'I'm sorry." DJ told him stepping closer now. "Wanna go play?"

"Ok." he agreed following DJ to the slide. They took their turns sliding and then headed over to a corner of the playground to look around. DJ pulled his light jacket off since the sun was warming the day up nicely.

DJ heard it before he saw it. He stopped short of the brick wall and looked closely at a small area that seemed to be moving. He stepped closer hearing the low pitched whine that seemed to be coming from it.

"What's that?" Davie asked fear showing in his voice.

"I don't know, stay back it might be dangerous." DJ told him as he eased closer intrigued by the wavering of the air and the rainbow shimmering that was distorting the spot. Moving close enough, he reached his hand out and touched the surface feeling a vibration before suddenly he was pulled forward by a strong force and everything went black. The only thing remaining was the jacket DJ had been holding laying on the ground.

"DJ!" Davie screamed in fright falling back as the shimmering and vibrations stopped and disappeared.

The mystery spot was gone leaving on a charged, burning smell in the air. Davie screamed again and got to his feet running back toward the other students and teachers.

"Davie what's wrong?" Ms. Kelly asked him as he grabbed her arm jerking her toward the other side of the playground. "Hey calm down sweetie, now tell me what's wrong?" she asked gently knelling down in front of him.

"DJ's gone." he finally gasped out as he started hyper-ventilating.

"Emily, get the students inside and call the sheriff." Ms. Kelly told her looking around trying to spot DJ in the kids. "Calm down Davie, you need to slow your breathing. It's ok now deep breaths."

 **spn**

Sam and Gabe pulled up to the school frowning when he saw a couple of sheriff cars parked in front of the school. A sudden chill ran down his back as he got out not seeing Gabe had followed him before he shut the door. Sam made his way toward where a couple of deputies were standing keeping everyone back. He spotted Ms. Kelly talking to Jody and his fear level went up dramatically.

"Sir, I'm sorry you can't go any farther." the deputy cautioned him holding his hand up.

Sam gave him one look and pushed him aside out of his way as he started to walk toward the two. He saw nothing else as tunnel vision had him focused only on the teacher and Jody. Gabe was sniffing around, going in a zigzag pattern smelling for DJ. He caught his scent and started following it around the playground looking for his charge.

"Sir!" the deputy insisted making the mistake of grabbing Sam's arm to stop him. Sam turned in one fluid motion and put the deputy on the ground and disarming him, before continuing on his mission.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" the other deputy shouted getting Jody's attention.

"Stand down Charles, don't shoot." she shouted quickly as she walked toward Sam meeting him partway.

"Where's my son?" he asked her in a voice that had her stepping back and looking at him closely. She had never seen what reflected back at her from his eyes since she had met him. She was seeing the gaze of a deadly hunter now, one with a determination that wouldn't be stopped.

"Easy now Sam, we're trying to get all the facts and I've got my guys searching the area." she said holding up her hands forgetting she had a child's jacket in an evidence bag in one of them.

"Jody, tell me where the hell is my son?" he repeated harder than the first time as he bore down on her as he jerked the bag from her and looked at it recognizing it as DJ's. He was wearing it this morning when Sam dropped him off at school.

Before Jody could answer Sam, a bone chilling howl broke the silence around them making everyone stare in the direction that was taped off with yellow police tape. It was repeated and Sam took off running toward the sound breaking the police tape as he rushed toward Gabe.

Gabe was growling, whining and prancing around digging at the dirt and biting the air in anger as he circled the spot that DJ disappeared from.

"Gabe what is it boy?" Sam asked as he tried to calm the dog. Gabe wouldn't be caught as he continued his ranting and howling and digging. Something caught Sam's eye and he reached around Gabe to brush the dirt from it. He picked up a colored pencil from the dirt and recognized it as one he had gotten DJ for Christmas. It was a special brand that he ordered online for him. Sam quickly scanned the area looking for any sign of his son but did not see anything that would tell him where he could be. "DJ!" he yelled as loud as he could before falling to his knees and screaming out a primal, animalistic roar that echoed around the school. He buried his fingers into the dirt and dug around hunting for signs of his son. "No! No!" he moaned beating the ground in frustration. Sam didn't see or hear anyone as he grief completely consumed him. He beat at the dirt again forcing bits of grit and small rocks into his hand, making them bleed slightly. Jody started toward the grieving man but pulled up short when Gabe moved between them and growled challengingly, daring anyone to come closer. Jody pulled her cell out of her jacket and quickly dialed a cell number.

"H'llo Jody." Dean answered on the third ring.

"Dean, you need to get to the school now, your brother needs you. Hurry!" she told him as Sam screamed again and Dean heard his brother's anguished cries.

"On my way." Dean said without hesitation.

* * *

 **A/N: Another story in my DJ series, hope you enjoy. It will be short only 3 chapters. Love to hear what you think, please review. NC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Seems like my little writing demon has a lot to say in this story, so looks like another three chapter short again. This has been so much fun to write and I love how little DJ is beginning to grow and develop his own personality. It seems the more I write about him, the more I want to write, he's such a warm, loving, likeable little person. Hope you enjoy where I have taken this and I wonder if any guessed this was where I was going? To all who take time from their busy lives to read my stories, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope I have entertained and make you want more. You know what to do, if you have a few minutes.**

 **NC**

 **Chapter 2**

Dean spun the Impala into the parking lot and parked behind a sheriff's car. They got out and headed to where people were standing looking for his brother. A deputy stepped in front of him blocking his way trying to look threatening as Dean stared him down.

"Get the hell out of my way or someone's gonna be pickin' your ass off the ground." Dean threatened in a very menacing voice he saved for the dumb asses who thought they could stop him.

The deputy swallowed hard and fear filled his eyes as he looked at the threatening glint in Dean's eyes not sure what to do. He did have a gun, but didn't think it would do any good with this guy.

"Son, you better do what he says." Bobby suggested to the deputy as Dean shoved by him daring him to try and stop him from finding his brother.

"Sheriff, we have another two...Um...Civilians heading your way." the deputy spoke into his mike to alert her of the intrusion. "I couldn't stop them." he added.

 **spn**

Zeroing in on Jody, Dean marched toward her one thought on his mind, his baby brother and what was going on. A worried Jody met him and stopped him before he saw Sam. She laid a motherly hand on his arm before talking to him.

"Dean, you need to prepare yourself." she said softly nodding toward where Sam was still sitting on the ground his sobs quite now as he racked his hands through the dirt like he was searching for a lost coin or ring or something precious.

Dean walked toward his brother only to have Gabe stop him with a deep growl and snarl. He clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers at him causing Gabe to sit and whine at him. Dean walked slowly toward his brother until he could see his face, shocked at the lost, grief stricken, expression plastered on it. Tears had made clean tracks down his dirty face as his glazed eyes stared off at nothing.

"Jody what's goin' on?" Bobby asked quietly as he watched his adopted sons.

"DJ has disappeared." Jody whispered. "I've got everyone looking for him. Sam just lost it, I didn't know what to do and Gabe won't let anyone near him. The only thing I could think to do was call Dean."

"Balls!" Bobby muttered taking his ball cap off to run a hand through his thin hair before replacing it back on his head. "Do you think he was kidnapped?"

"Not sure, there was one witness, a student a year ahead of DJ, Davie Wilson, but he's in shock and they took him to the hospital. Ms. Kelly said he kept repeating that DJ disappeared, not that he was taken by someone."

 **spn**

Kneeling carefully so as not to startle him, Dean got in his line of sight before speaking. What he saw scared him more than any monster could.

"Sammy, hey bro talk to me." he said softly reaching out a hand toward Sam. Not getting any response from Sam, Dean moved closer and cupped his face in one hand to make him look at him. "Sammy, it's me Dean, look at me." He watched carefully as Sam's eyes moved and tried to focus on him and his body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"He's gone." Sam gasped out in a raw, grief stricken voice Dean didn't recognize.

Dean looked quickly over at Jody and Bobby not sure he was hearing Sam right. He saw the horrid look on Bobby's face and knew what Sam said was true.

"He's gone." Sam repeated in such agony before falling into Dean's arms clinging desperately to him. Dean took his brother's weight with a grunt and held him tight as Sam sobbed hopelessly. He rocked his brother gently and carded a hand through his hair trying to calm him while Sam fisted his hands into his shirt in a death grip. "It's all been taken from me," he muffled into his shirt so lost and full of despair it made Dean cringe inside.

"Sh-sh Sammy, we'll figure this out, don't ya worry. I got ya little brother." Dean tried to assure him in a soothing, caring voice. He stayed this way until the sobs and wails started to taper off and he was hearing hitched breathing against his neck. Dean looked over at Bobby and motioned for him to come over. "Come on Sammy, Bobby's gonna take you home." Dean instructed Sam as he tried to get him to stand up. "Ya gotta help me here bro, not like you're a lightweight." he huffed finally getting him up on wobbly legs.

Sam's was like a rubber band, all loose and wiggly. It felt like his head weighted three times more than it should as he tried to stop it from rolling around on his neck. Everything around him was disjointed and unfocused when he tried to look at Jody. He knew she was saying something but the words were lost in the roaring in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut concentrated on making the world around him stand still but couldn't make the swaying stop.

"Hey son, come on, think you can walk for me?" Bobby asked him when Dean switched Sam's weight to him. Gabe circled them, growling and whining not wanting Sam out of his sight. He wanted his boy back and didn't like the low pitched whine that only he could hear now. This place took his master from him and he wanted to leave it.

"Get them home Bobby, I'll be there as soon as I can." Dean told him.

"B'y..." Sam sniffed trying to make his legs obey him so he could walk. One leg buckled and he would of fallen if Jody hadn't stepped in getting her body under an arm to stop the downward decent. She almost went to the ground with his weight and called for help.

"Charlie, come help Bobby here!" she called, motioning her stout deputy to come help. Charlie ran over and replaced Jody helping Bobby steer Sam's rubbery body toward the SUV. Gabe followed closed behind them growling and whining at Sam showing his distress at DJ being gone.

"Fill me in Jody, what happened to DJ?" Dean demanded once Sam was far enough away to not hear.

"I don't know Dean. The class was out here at recess and Davie, he's a year ahead of DJ, were playing together. They were here in this area here." she motioned to the area Sam had been sitting. "Then Davie ran to Ms. Kelly telling her DJ disappeared. They got all the kids in and started looking around but didn't find anything. I've got deputies doing a grid search trying to find any clues, checking any security cameras in the area, interviewing the businesses around here, but so far nothing has turned up. The only thing we found was his jacket laying on the ground over there." she explained to Dean. "There was no sign of a scuffle, nor did Davie say anything about _someone_ taking him."

"Have you talked to this Davie kid?"

"No, he had to be taken to the hospital and sedated. I talked to Ms. Kelly and she told me what he said. He was in shock and rambling so no one understood him."

"I need to speak to this boy." Dean said walking with Jody toward the front of the school.

"Dean do you think this might be along your line of work?" Jody asked unsure exactly how to broach the subject.

"I honestly don't know, that's why I need to see this kid, find out what he saw." Dean told her. "Can you make that happen?"

"I'll see what I can do." she said pulling her cell out.

"I'm heading to the hospital." he told her sliding behind the wheel of the Impala, cranking his car and heading for the hospital.

 **spn**

DJ moaned softly as he pushed himself up from the ground and looked around. He felt funny and tingly all over his body. Looking around, DJ couldn't find the strange opening that was there moments ago. He looked around the playground not understanding the differences he saw. He headed for the front of the school when the bell began to ring that school was being let out. A black car a few spaces down caught his eyes and he headed toward it thinking Uncle Dee was picking him up instead of his Daddy. DJ opened the back door and climbed in looking for his booster seat.

"Un'le Dee where's my seat?" DJ asked the driver of the car.

"What the hell?" an eighteen year old Dean questioned looking in the back seat at a kid sitting there. "Hey kid I think you've got the wrong car." he said looking around for someone who might have lost a child. He didn't see anyone and was about to get out when a fourteen old year old Sam walked up.

"Hey Dean." Sam called tossing his backpack in the back seat without looking.

"Sammy no!" Dean cried as the backpack hit the kid knocking him over and making him bump his head on the side door.

"Ow!" DJ cried loudly as he tried to push the pack off him. He heard his Daddy's name and voice and clambered toward the body that was looking in the back seat. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried throwing his arms around an unsuspecting young Sam who almost fell with the weight.

"Dean what's goin' on?" Sam asked in shock as he pried the boy's arms from around his neck. He felt a strange surge of static when he touched the boy making the hairs on his arms stand up. Sam looked to Dean for an explanation and only saw puzzlement etched across his face.

DJ looked up at the young Sam knowing this was his Daddy, but it wasn't. His lower lip began to tremble as he stared from Dean to Sam. Dean did a double take when he saw Sam and the boy side by side. It was like looking at a younger version of Sam, but with a few subtle differences.

"Where my big Daddy?" DJ asked as tears rolled down his cheeks. He still felt funny and out of sync with the world around him. His stomach rolled and churned and he felt like throwing up, but he didn't want to in front of these strangers that were really not strangers. Something had happened to him, but his mind was not working too well for him to comprehend the situation.

"Why did he call me Daddy?" Sam questioned watching the kid trying not to cry, but failing as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You see anyone looking for a kid?" Dean asked Sam who looked around at the kids and the adults milling around the school. No one seemed upset or seemed to be searching for anyone that he could see.

"No, what do we do? We can't just sit him out and hope someone picks him up." Sam said feeling a need to help the child. There was something about him that seemed so familiar but he couldn't place it. He did notice that the kid had the same unruly mop of brown hair like him.

"We could take him to the sheriff's department or take him to Bobby's and see if he knows who he is."

"Papa Bobby, I want to see Papa Bobby." DJ sobbed now when he recognized the name. He knew Papa Bobby would help him find his big Daddy and Un'le Dee.

"Buckle him in Sammy." Dean told his brother as he cranked the car wondering how he knew Bobby. Maybe he has a secret life he never told them about and this is the results of it, Dean thought.

"Alright." Sam replied moving his backpack and moving DJ to where he could buckle the seat belt around him. He climbed into the front as DJ's voice went up in volume as he broke down sobbing and crying.

"Do something Sammy, make him stop." Dean growled pulling out of the line and heading away from the school.

"What am I suppose to do? I don't know anythin' 'bout kids." Sam whined looking back at the boy sobbing in the back seat. "Kid, it's ok, we'll help you find your Mom and Dad." Sam assured him hoping to stop the crying.

"My Mommy's in Heaven!" he cried harder not understanding why they didn't know this.

Sammy looked over at Dean not sure what to say now as Dean bit his lip and pressed harder on the accelerator to get to Bobby's faster. The car lurched forward for a moment before catching and speeding up. DJ felt his body being pushed back into the seat as the car responded to Dean's touch. He wiped his tear stained face on his sleeve and tried to look out the window but wasn't quite tall enough.

 **spn**

Bobby heard the Impala turn down the driveway and walked out of the garage wiping his hands on a rag and walked slowly toward the car. He could see Sam and Dean in the front and frowned when the back door opened and a young boy jumped out making a bee line for him. He stopped, looking shocked as the child threw his arms around him and cried to him.

"Papa Bobby, I want big Daddy, where's my big Daddy?"

Bobby looked down into the boy's face and swore he was looking at Sam at this age. He had the same unruly mop of brown hair, same color eyes and what looked like his dimples, but he could see slight differences too.

"Dean who is this?" Bobby asked as DJ looked up into his face and saw his Papa Bobby, but he wasn't the same either.

"Not right, not right!" DJ said backing away from Bobby and running toward the junkyard not sure where or what to do. Nothing was right and he didn't know how to fix any of it.

"We don't know Bobby." Dean said. "Hoped maybe you did, he seemed to know you and us too."

"Well, don't stand there go find him, he could get hurt out there." Bobby growled at the boys as he watched DJ disappear around a stack of cars.

"Come on Sammy let's find him." Dean replied pushing him in the direction the boy ran.

"You don't have to push." Sammy fussed trotting toward the stacks of car.

Bobby stood in the drive with his hands on his hips watching the boys split up to search for the kid.

"Idjits." he muttered wondering what the boys had stepped into now. Once they found the kid, he would get straight answers from the boys about this strange kid.

 **spn**

Dean walked into the hospital ER and looked around trying to decide where to go. He walked up behind a nurse and cleared his throat thinking she could help him. His eyes widened in surprise when he recognized her from another hospital miles from here that he had the unpleasant privilege of being admitted to.

"Helen?" Dean questioned remembering her face and the last time the saw each other.

"Well hello Handsome, good to see ya walking in here and not being carried in this time." she smiled happily. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, just outside of town with Bobby and my brothers and nephew."

"How's that gorgeous brother of yours and his son?"

Dean's face darkened when he remembered why he was here.

"Not good."

"Dean what's wrong?" she asked seeing the cloud that darkened his eyes and hung over him.

"I need to see a kid that was brought in here earlier in shock. He has some information I need. DJ's missing and he was the last person to see him." he explained to her.

"I don't know about this Dean, you'll have to get permission from his mother." she told him the happiness she felt gone in an instant.

"Sheriff Mills called ahead." he replied. "Can you show me where they are?"

"Yes, they're back here." she answered leading him down the line of curtained off cubicles. She stopped at the next to last one and looked at Dean. "I'm sorry, if I can do anything to help let me know." she said before walking away.

Dean moved the curtain and looked inside to see a boy a little older than DJ lying on a bed and a middle aged woman was sitting by his bedside. He stepped inside and walked to the bed. The woman looked up at his presence not sure what to say.

"Ma'am, my name is Dean, I'm DJ's uncle. I wanted to see if I could talk to your son about what happened on the playground today?" he explained to her.

"I don't know, he was in shock when they brought him in." she said. "Sheriff Mills did call that you might stop by."

"I know ma'am, but he was the only one who saw what happened. He may be the only one who can help us find him."

"Well if you don't upset him I guess it'll be ok." she said holding her son's hand. "Davie sweetie can you wake up?" she cooed to her son.

Davie stirred and opened his eyes looking at his mother and then at the man standing by her. He looked scared as Dean leaned closer.

"Hey Davie, I'm DJ's uncle, I just want to know what you saw." he said gently trying to make the boy feel safe. "It's ok; you're not in trouble or anything."

Davie looked down at his hands unsure what to say. He knew the teachers and sheriff didn't understand what he was trying to tell them and he was afraid to say it again.

"Don't worry 'bout it sounding strange or weird, I just you to tell me what happened." Dean encouraged.

"DJ wanted to know if I wanted to play with him. I didn't think he was serious since I hit him couple weeks ago." Davie said trying to keep the quivering out of his voice. "But he really did want to, so we slid on the slide and then went over on the other side of the jungle gym. We saw and heard something; he told me to stay back but he stepped closer and then he just disappeared. He wasn't there anymore."

"Was there anyone else around that might have taken him?"

"No no one."

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

"It was like moving and shiny and wavy and it whined this strange sound." he tried to explain not sure how to describe it.

"What else can you tell me about it?"

"DJ touched it and he was gone." Davie cried burying his face into his mother's arms.

"I think that's enough." she said.

"Thank you ma'am and Davie, you were a big help." he told them.

"Will you find him?" Davie asked before he stepped through the curtain. "He was nice to me."

"I will son, I will." he told him and walked from the cubicle. Dean made his way back to the nurse's desk looking for Helen. She saw him and finished with another nurse before heading his way.

"Did you find out anything."

"I think so. Are you living here now?"

"Yes, I got this job about a month ago. I'm surprised I haven't run into you in town."

"Me too, look when this is over, maybe we can have coffee or something. Catch up on things."

"I'd like that. Let me see your cell." she asked waiting for him to fish his phone from his pocket and hand it to her. "Here's my cell number, if you need to talk or need help, let me know." she said handing it back to him.

"Thanks." he half smiled at her before brushing a soft kiss across her lips, starling her, before walking toward the exit. He wanted to get back to Bobby's and check on Sam and tell Bobby what he had learned from Davie.

 **spn**

Bobby looked up as Dean walked in the front door looking quickly around for his brother. He spotted him curled up on the couch in the living room with Bobby watching over him.

"How is he?" Dean asked looking down at Sam's dirt streaked, pinched face. Dean spotted blood mixed with dirt on his hands and knew he needed to get that cleaned up so infection didn't set in.

"Hasn't spoke or moved since I got him in here." he replied. "I think he's asleep or semiconscious, I'm not sure, I do know he's in shock." he said pulling the blanket back up where he had knocked it down.

"Can you get me a basin of warm water and towels? I need to clean the cuts on his hands so they don't get infected." he requested heading for the bathroom to get the first aid kit and peroxide. He wanted to get his wounds cleaned and get him in bed where he could rest. Dean pulled a chair up to the couch and sat the first aid kit by him on the floor. Bobby came back in carrying a basin and some towels.

"Where ya want this?" he asked softly.

"Here on the end table until I get him up." Dean said brushing a stray stand of hair from Sam's face. "Hey Sammy, can ya open your eyes for me bro?" he asked taking a cloth and wetting it to wash the dirt from his brother's tear streaked face. Sam moved his head slightly at Dean's touch and let a moan escape his partly opened mouth. "Come on little brother, I need you to sit up." Dean encouraged patting his face to get his attention. Sam's eye lids fluttered before he finally managed to open them a slit trying to focus on his brother's voice. "There you are little bro, come on I need ya to sit up; got some cuts and abrasions on your hands I need to clean." he explained putting an arm under his upper body to help him slowly sit up. Sam managed to balance himself on the couch as Dean took the basin of water and sat it in his lap. "This might sting a bit, but I need to clean them." he told Sam as he gently put his hands in the water. Sam hissed slightly but left them in the water.

"Can't lose him Dee." he whispered looking down into the bowl of water that was turning brownish red. Dean held one of his hands gently and used the cloth to wash as much dirt as he could from the scraps. "I can't live without him, I've lost so much." he cried choking down the sob that was on his lips.

"Don't you give up on me, you hear?" Dean insisted sternly. "We'll get him back, you have to believe that."

Sam hung his head as salty tears slipped down his face and dripped into the basin in his lap. Dean blinked rapidly to keep his unshed tears from joining them. Sam had slumped forward in defeat, his body feeling like lead. Bobby stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching his adopted sons with an ache in his heart. If they didn't find DJ he didn't think Sam would survive and that would probably kill his brother with both of them lost. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure that didn't happen.

"This might burn, but I need to pour peroxide over this, clean it out." he told his brother while opening the bottle and gripping his wrist to hold his hand still. He could feel the underlying tremor in Sam's hand as he poured the peroxide over the fleshy part of his palm. Sam tried to pull away but Dean held him fast as he watched it foam and bubble. Sam bit his lip and closed his eyes as Dean studied the hand before reaching for some tweezers. "Got some in here pretty deep I'm gonna have to pick it out." he said bringing his hand up closer so he could pick out the embedded dirt. Once one hand was cleaned, he began the process on the other until both were cleaned to his satisfaction. He moved the basin and dried off Sam's hands before applying ointment and wrapping them in gauze. "There all done what say we get ya upstairs and into bed?"

Dean waited patiently but Sam didn't answer his questions so he pulled him from the couch and guided him to the stairs allowing him to slowly make his way up them.

 **spn**

Sam faltered in his steps when he came abreast of DJ's room. His bed was made and his stuffed tiger was sitting on the pillow waiting for his return. Sam shuffled into the room and picked up the tiger and held it in his hands before hugging it to his chest.

"How's he going to sleep without this?"

Dean saw the pain and grief clouding his brother's face and guided him on past the room to their bedroom. He jerked the covers back and positioned him on the side of the bed. He quickly removed his shoes and his outer bloodstained shirt before working on his grubby jeans, shucking them down his legs to leave them tossed by the bed. Sam kept a firm grip on the stuffed tiger as he lay down.

"Try to get some rest Sammy." Dean whispered as Sam settled in the bed on his side and curled into a ball. He tossed the covers over him and tucked him in hoping he would be better in the morning or at least able to maybe function.

 **spn**

"Kitchen." Dean nodded as he walked back into the living room to find Bobby had cleaned up the mess. He went to the kitchen cabinet and pulled a bottle of whiskey from the shelf and two glasses. He poured double shots in each glass and slid one toward Bobby before dropping into the chair across from him.

"What'd you find out, Jody know who took him?"

"No one took him." Dean explained. "I went and saw the kid who was with DJ; he said he disappeared, like poof. There wasn't anyone else there. I'm thinking it was some type of portal or opening to God knows where and it sucked him in and closed behind him."

"Sonovabitch." Bobby growled knowing this was going to be harder than they expected. "Where do we start?"

"To be honest, I don't have a clue." Dean said pouring another shot and downing it, feeling it burn as it hit his churning stomach. How was he going to tell Sam this news?

 **spn**

Young Sammy walked around looking among the wrecks for the kid while calling to him.

"Hey kid, come on where are you?" he called. "Let us help you." he called again. He stood still for a moment and listened closely when a soft sob caught his attention. He moved slowly toward the noise trying to pin point its location among the wrecks. He circled around a stack of cars and found the boy crouched down in a corner crying softly. Not wanting to scare him any more than he was, Sam moved slowly toward him. "Hey kid." he whispered bending down to his level to get his attention.

DJ jerked up and stared wide eyed at Sammy trying to decide whether to run or fight. He got in a fighting stance waiting to see what Sammy did. He knew he might not be able to stop him, but he could hurt him.

"I won't hurt you ok?" Sammy said recognizing that stance from one Dean had taught him that their Dad had taught Dean. This was getting more puzzling with every minute. He was not understanding how this kid could know what he did and them not know him.

"Sammy!" young Dean yelled from behind them. DJ jerked away from him and tried to back out of the corner.

"It's ok, that's Dean, he won't hurt you either, I promise." Sammy assured him tensing to catch DJ if he ran again.

"Un'le Dee's not mad at me?" he asked with uncertainly.

"No, he's not mad. Why don't you come with me? Are you hungry or thirsty, I'm sure Bobby has something in the fridge."

"Ok." he said hesitantly reaching out to take Sammy outstretched hand.

"Sammy! Find him?" Dean yelled again.

"Stop yelling, I got him." Sammy called rounding the corner to find Dean waiting for them.

"Good, come on Bobby's inside." he ordered staring at the boy again trying to shake the feelings of deja vu that swept over him. It was like watching Sammy at two different ages walking toward him. The boy shielded slightly from him as they passed, DJ staring at Dean with those same puppy dog eyes he would recognize anywhere. He followed them toward the house trying to piece together this puzzle, but with an important piece missing making it hard to put together.

DJ stumbled several times finding it hard to control his exhausted body. Sam tried to help him but was having a hard time keeping him from falling.

"Hell, come're kid." Dean said sweeping him into his arms. He felt the boy stiffened and tried to pull away before giving in and relaxing into Dean. He let his head fall to Dean's shoulder and fisted his shirt front in his small hands. Dean could feel the soft, warm breathing against his neck and the wetness of silent tears that dripped from his cheeks. Dean was surprised the kid had any tears left to cry after all he had already shed.

 **spn**

"Bobby you got something I can give him to drink?" Sam asked Bobby as the they trouped into the kitchen.

"I think there's some orange juice still; Dean was supposed to do a food run after he picked you up from school so it may be slim pickings."

"I'll go back out in a bit." Dean said sitting DJ into a chair at the table. "Wait a minute Sammy." he said picking up a small glass from the strainer. He went to his jacket and pulled out a silver flash containing holy water. He poured a small amount into the glass and sat it in front of DJ. "Drink this kid."

DJ was watching Dean closely recognizing the flash from _his_ Uncle Dean and knew it contained holy water. He looked at the water and at each of the people standing around watching him waiting for him to drink it.

"I'm not a monster." DJ muttered lout enough for them to hear, before picking up the glass and drinking it. "Holy water has a dull tasting." he commented.

Dean and Bobby frowned at each other wondering how this kid knew anything about monsters let along know about holy water.

"Can you hold this?" Dean asked handing him a small silver knife.

DJ sighed and took the knife and used it to prick his finger, holding it up for Dean to see.

"See, I'm not bad." he huffed hoping they were through with the test.

Sam got a band aide from the cabinet and put it around DJ's finger looking at Dean and Bobby questioningly. He passed all the tests, so he definitely wasn't a monster.

"We can't keep calling you kid, what's your name?" Dean asked eyeing him closely.

"DJ." he said quietly slumping down in the seat feeling so depleted.

"DJ, does that stand for something?"

"What?" DJ asked his mind so overloaded, he couldn't think straight.

"What's your full name? Do the letters stand for a name?"

"Dean-Jonathan-Winchester." he said slowly and forcibly before laying his head on his arm that was on the table so tired of trying to figure out what happened. He just wanted to go home, his home.

Sam paled when he heard him say the name looking from Dean to Bobby hoping they had an explanation for this. Dean was at a loss for words, opening his mouth to say something but couldn't get any words past his lips. Bobby scratched his head in wonder not having a good answer for anyone. How could this kid have a Winchester name? Did their Dad have another kid they didn't know about? But why would he be calling Sammy, Daddy? So many questions that they had no answers for.

"Sam, why don't ya take DJ upstairs and let him take a nap?" Bobby finally said breaking the silence in the room.

"Ok." he croaked out. "Come on, I'll show you where the beds are." he told DJ.

"I know my bedroom." DJ said tiredly slipping from the chair and heading toward the stairs with Sam walking behind him. He made his way slowly up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the spare bedroom. There was a bed in there, not his bed, and was unmade. He looked the room over looking for anything that might be his but not seeing anything.

"Why don't you lay down in my bed and I'll get this one made up for you?" Sam suggested.

"I don't have Tippy." he whimpered.

"Who's Tippy?"

"My tiger, Momma gave it to me when I born. Need it to sleep." his voice quivered in answer.

"Wait a minute." Sam said stepping into the spare room and looking through several boxes until he found what he wanted. "How 'bout this, I use to sleep with it. Dean gave it to me when I was little. It's a little worn, but still useable." he asked holding out a small stuffed dog. DJ took the small animal and looked at it before hugging it to his chest. Sam guided him into the other bedroom and helped him up on his bed. DJ curled into a ball and closed his eyes wanting this all to be a dream and he would wake up in his bed with his big Daddy and Un'le Dee and Papa Bobby. Sam pulled the blankets up over his body and turned on the bedside lamp before leaving.

 **spn**

"What the hell Bobby!" Dean cringed pacing the kitchen. "Who is this kid and where did he come from?"

"Cool yer jets son, I'm sure there's a good explanation here, maybe when he's rested he'll be able to tell us more, like how he got here, why he thinks we're his family and hopefully get him back where he belongs."

"Bobby do ya think he could be Sammy's son some how?" he asked looking toward the stairs. "I mean look at him, if I didn't know better, I'd think it was Sammy at that age."

"I know, but you can see his Momma in him too."

"But what's really spooky is he knows us or some form of us and his name, damnit Bobby was he named after me and Dad?" he fussed picking up his pacing.

"Stop pacing, yer gonna wear a hole in the floor and it won't get yer any answers."

"I'm gonna do a food run, I need to get out of here." he fretted grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. He would do a food run, but decided to make a stop at the local bar first knowing the store stayed open twenty-four hours.

"Dean! Dean! Ball!" Bobby said annoyed that Dean wouldn't listen to him.

 **spn**

Dean pulled his cell from his jacket and speed dialed his father. He listened as his voicemail picked up and he waited for it to finish.

"Hey Dad listen, we've got a situation at Bobby's and really need your help. Think you can head this way Dad, we don't know what to do." Dean pleaded trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Hurry." he added hanging up and slipping the cell back into his pocket. He drove on in silence rolling over what he knew in his head, trying to come up with a good excuse to explain away the kid. Maybe he was coached to say all these things to get them off their game and confuse them. Maybe he was sent as a spy to see what they know, learn their weaknesses even. He shook his head trying to bring things into perspective and dispel the headache that was behind his eyes. He pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine. Dean sat in the car and stared out the windshield trying to gather his thoughts. All he wanted to do was get a bottle and get falling down drunk and maybe, just maybe this would all go away like some bad dream. He sat in the bar parking lot another ten minutes before sighing and starting the car to head to the store. He had to keep a level head for himself and for Sammy. He hoped his Dad got the message and would be here soon to help sort this out.

 **spn**

DJ slept through the night and woke early the next morning needing to potty. Some time during the night he had been put in the other bed in what was his room. He slipped out of the bed and tiptoed down the hall to the bathroom. He relieved himself, washed his hands and crept back out of the bathroom. He peeked in the bedroom and saw two beds with a lump in each one. Not wanting to wake them, he crept back down the hall and down the stairs looking around with each step. It didn't look like anyone was up, so he slipped into the kitchen to see if he could find something to eat since he didn't have dinner last night and he was hungry.

He found a box of cereal sitting on the counter and pushed a chair to the other counter to get a bowl out of the cabinet. DJ sat both on the table so he could get the milk out of the fridge and set out to fix himself a bowl of cereal. He did ok until it came to pouring the milk and poured too much. He sipped enough from the bowl so he could carry it to the living room. DJ made himself comfortable in the floor at the coffee table and began to eat the cereal. He had almost eaten all his cereal when he heard noises at the front door.

Not sure what to do, DJ stood up and backed slowly toward the stairs. Before he could get close enough to flee up the steps, the door opened and a tall shadow stalked into the foyer. DJ froze in his tracks and stared wide eyed at the stranger. John Winchester could tell no one was up until he spied the small form standing in the living room in the dim light. At first glance he thought it was Sammy up early, but the size was all wrong. Before he could say anything, the boy turned and fled up the stairs calling in a hoarse voice for his Daddy. Bobby opened his bedroom door with a gun in his hand in time to see John Winchester walking into the house and on into the living room. He decided it was too early to deal with him and headed back to bed.

 **spn**

John headed into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee wondering if Bobby had company besides his boys. Maybe whoever it was was the reason Dean had called him in a panic. He leaned against the counter watching the coffee slowly beginning to drip into the pot glaring at it hoping to make it drip faster. He needed some caffeine to get his brain working after driving all night. Movement caught his attention and he turned to see his youngest making his way into the room carrying the small boy he saw earlier.

"Dad, when did you get here?" he asked trying to hide a yawn.

"Just a few minutes ago." he answered. "Who's the kid?"

"Here DJ sit here." Sam said trying to put DJ down.

"No Daddy, I'm scared of big man." DJ complained tightening his grip around Sam's neck.

John looked at his son perplexed by what the kid had said. Looking closer at the two of them, he couldn't help but see the striking resemblance between them. If he didn't know better, he would say that they both were his son.

"This is my Daddy, he won't hurt you." Sam coaxed trying to loosen his grip a little. He was trying to balance himself holding DJ who was almost as big as him. Sam's growth spurt was just kicking in, but trying to hold a squirming almost five year old was hard for him.

"Let me have him." John said relieving Sam of his burden when he saw him struggling since the kid was an arm full for him. He settled the kid on his hip and watched him shrink in on himself. "It's ok kid, what's your name?"

"DJ." he mumbled studying the man that was holding him.

John was startled by his intense stare and the intelligence he saw in his eyes. Whoever this kid was, he seemed much wiser than his true age. Looking from him to his youngest the resemblance was uncanny.

"Tell him your full name." Sam told DJ watching to see his Dad's reaction.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester." he stated. "I was named after my un'le and Daddy's Daddy."

John looked back at Sam and then again at DJ wondering if he heard him right.

"Yep, we're stumped too." Sam said his voice still thick with sleep.

"Why don't ya go back to bed." John suggested seeing how tired he still was.

"Come on DJ let's go back to bed."

"He's ok, you go on." John said shifting DJ so he could get a cup of coffee. He wanted to talk to the boy without anyone else around.

"You sure?" Sam asked unsure if he should DJ alone with his Dad or not.

"We'll be fine, go on." John urged taking his coffee and heading for the couch. He settled into the cushions and set DJ into this lap draping an arm around him for support. "Why are you up so early?"

"I was hungry." he answered glancing at the bowl.

"Do you think Sammy is your Daddy?" he inquired. He watched DJ frown and think hard about the question before answering.

"Yes..." he said unsure how to explain it. "But he should be bigger."

"Where's your Momma?"

"Mommy's in Heaven." he replied softly looking down at the floor before rubbing his eyes.

"It's ok to be sad for someone you've lost." he told him gently. "Have you seen me before?"

DJ frowned at the question and studied his face before placing a small hand on his jaw and touching his beard.

"In a picture, Daddy has picture...You and someone...A woman."

"Was the woman, did she have blonde hair?"

"Yes, woman, she's pretty." he smiled slightly remembering the picture on the bookcase.

"Where do you live?" he continued to question.

"Papa Bobby's, here, but not here. I want my big Daddy." he told him as big tears filled his eyes and leaked down his cheeks.

"It's alright kid; we'll get ya back to him." John replied pulling him to his chest in a small hug. DJ pushed his face into John's strong chest accepting the comfort. John could feel his small body tremble against him as he sipped his coffee. He rubbed his back in small circles trying to sort this out. The kid seemed to know everyone but him and that got him wondering where ever he came from he wasn't in it. That could only mean one thing for him, he had died somewhere along the way or he wasn't in his youngest son's life. He could feel the child begin to relax in his arms as he drifted back into a fitful sleep. John relaxed sliding lower on the couch and let his eyes drift shut as the exhaustion pulled him under into a light sleep.

 **spn**

The next morning, Bobby found older Dean nursing a cup of coffee not looking any better than he did last night. He noticed the beginning of a dusting of dark circles under his eyes that were showing the telltale signs of a little too much to drink.

"How ya doin' son?" Bobby asked pouring his own cup of coffee waiting for a response.

"I'll get back to ya on that." he mumbled downing the rest of his coffee and wincing at the bitter taste.

"How's yer brother?"

"Still sleeping."

"You get any sleep?"

"Maybe, not really sure." he signed pushing himself from his chair for another cup of coffee.

"Dean, ya not gonna do anyone any good like this." he reasoned seeing the empty whiskey bottle sitting on the counter and beer bottles in the trash. "I'll fix ya some breakfast."

"No, don't." he grimaced as his stomach rolled at the thought of food invading it. "Really, I'm good."

"Ya gotta eat, why don't ya go check on your brother, see if ya can get him down here to eat somethin'?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Dean nodded deciding he needed to see what frame of mind his brother was in. Sam was restless all night long and moaned in his sleep crying out for DJ. He did what he could to comfort him, but it was hard to be positive when he knew it might be impossible to find DJ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean stepped into their bedroom to find a rumbled bed but no little brother. He looked quickly around the room finding it empty and turned to the bathroom. The door was ajar so he pushed it slowly open to find Sam standing or rather leaning against the sink trying to remove the gauze that covered his hands. The strip of gauze was hanging mostly off one hand and he was pulling and jerking at the tape holding it on the other hand. Dean could see the frustration on his face when he huffed madly and pulled his tee shirt over his head to get it tangled in the gauze and almost fell trying to getting it off.

"Hey Sammy, let me help there." he offered stepping to his brother's aid and got the shirt free from his brother's body. "What ya tryin' to do?"

"Sho'er." he grunted weaving toward the tub to turn the water on.

"Let me get the rest of this dressing off then." he suggested taking one of his wrists and working the gauze the rest of the way off. He examined his hand for any infection and was pleased it seemed to be healing well. He did the same with the other hand before stepping back. "I'll just stand over here in case you need anything." he continued turning to give him some privacy. Dean knew without a doubt Sam was not with it for him to allow him to stay in the bathroom while showering.

Sam cleared his throat and coughed hard trying to clear his stuffy head. He hacked into the commode, spitting out the nasty glob of mucus. Dean swallowed hard glad he wasn't looking as he listened to Sam's hacking and gabbing. He heard the water turn on and after a minute the noise of Sam stepping into the spray and the curtain being pulled. Dean relaxed slightly and leaned against the sink waiting for him to shower. He jumped when something fell in the shower and bounced a couple of times.

"You ok there Sammy?"

"Dropped shampoo." he responded and Dean watched Sam's shadow bending down to pick it up and almost losing his balance as he batted at the curtain trying to steady himself. Dean was by the tub in a second reaching in to steady him until he had his body under control.

"Careful there Sammy, don't need ya falling."

"I'm fine." Sam insisted as he steadied himself with Dean's help.

Deciding it might be a good idea to be closer to the tub; Dean made himself comfortable on the closed commode seat and kept an eye on Sam as he finished his shower without any further mishap. Dean handed him a towel and waited for him to dry off before wrapping the towel around his hips and stepping out.

"Let me look at your hands again, see if they need wrapping again." he told him taking a hand in each of his and turning them over to check them out. "Ok, not bad. Let's get ya some clothes on, Bobby is actually fixing breakfast." he said steering him toward the bedroom. He dug some clean clothes out for Sam and laid them out on the bed for him. "I'll be waiting outside." he said stepping out of the room.

Sam stood by the bed staring at his clothes like he wasn't sure what to do with them. After a couple of minutes, he finally reached for his briefs and slipped them on along with the jeans and tee shirt and socks. Dean glanced in to see his progress and was happy to see him dressed.

"Come on Sammy."

"DJ?" he questioned, looking hopefully at Dean for some good news.

"We'll find him Sammy." Dean whispered not wanting to upset him, but not lie to him either. He watched his brother deflate knowing he was reading between his words. "Come on let's go downstairs."

 **spn**

Bobby looked up from stirring the eggs he was cooking to see Dean followed slowly by his brother who was hunched over with his still damp hair falling in his face hiding his features. Dean pulled out a chair and guided him into it before going to the coffee pot to pour his brother a cup and doctoring it like he liked. He grabbed a platter that had ham and biscuits on it and set it on the table. Three plates were stacked with silverware ready to be set out, so he laid one for each of them around the table with silverware.

"Got scrambled eggs ready." Bobby said dishing some into each plate.

"Looks good Bobby." Dean told him helping himself to ham and biscuit and serving his brother to when he made no move to help himself. "Come on Sammy, you gotta eat something."

"Have ya talked to Jody today?" he asked picking at his eggs.

"Not yet."

"Does she have any clue who could of took him? Was it something supernatural?"

Dean looked to Bobby not sure if he should tell him what he knew. Sam was so low now he didn't want to add to his misery and sent him over the edge. He wondered if he could keep him in the dark long enough to get a lead or find some way to get DJ back.

"Don't ya worry none son, we'll check with her later. Now eat." Bobby said before Dean could come up with anything.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sam don't do this to yourself, you gotta keep your strength up, please try." Dean begged. "A few bites at least since Bobby when to all the trouble to cook."

"I guess." he mumbled forking a piece of egg in his mouth trying to chew it enough to swallow without getting choke.

Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye while he forked his ham into his biscuit and took a bite. Sam picked at his biscuit and put a piece in his mouth before sipping his coffee to wash it down. He watched Sam push the eggs around trying to make them look smaller. He knew that trick from Sam's younger years and called him out.

"Sammy, that's not eating moving them to a different place on the plate." Dean chastised him.

Sam looked guiltily at his plate and forked another bite of egg in his mouth, pouting as he chewed.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jody." Sam decided wiping his mouth and getting up from the table with his plate of uneaten food.

"Why don't ya let Bobby do that?" Dean suggested trying to think of something to keep him busy. "We can go check out the playground again, after _you eat_ and I finish eating."

"Fine!" Sam hissed sitting back down with his plate knowing he didn't have the strength to argue with his brother. He bit off a bite of ham and prayed he could keep it down.

 **spn**

"Look Sammy stay in the car and let me go check it out ok?" Dean asked pulling into the school parking lot.

Sam looked out the window toward the playground and swallowed hard. He didn't know if he could go back over there even if he wanted to. He couldn't face seeing the area where DJ had disappeared from for fear of breaking down again. He just nodded and bit his lower lip knowing he couldn't get the words out.

"I won't be long." Dean nodded getting out and walking around the car toward the playground.

The yellow police tape was still up around the area where he found Sam. He made his way carefully around the area taking in everything. When he stepped to the spot he found Sam, it felt like the air was charged with electrical particles. Dean moved closer almost feeling the displacement of the air in an area approximately three feet by six feet. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a cold chill ran down his spine. He picked up a small rock and tossed it into the spot and watched it bounce across the ground. So the opening had been there and now it was gone leaving only a mere shadow of being there in the first place. Dean made mental notes on everything he saw and found before heading back to the car. He saw his brother still sitting in the car and could tell he was silently crying. Not wanting to embarrass him, he tapped the trunk and hood of the car to let him know he was back before opening to door to get in. Taking one more look around to give him time to compose himself, Dean slid into the driver's seat.

"Alright, let's go check with Bobby." he said being sure to not look at Sam to closely. He started the Impala and headed back toward the salvage yard. He figured they needed to do some research and learn all they could on portals, openings, doorways, whatever the hell DJ went through. And he was going to have to tell Sam what he found out; he was going to need his super smart brain helping to get DJ back.

 **spn**

Bobby made his way into the living room seeing two sleeping forms on the couch. One was John and the other was the small boy, DJ, who was curled up on his chest. Before he made it much closer, he heard the click of a gun and turned back to John.

"Put the damn gun away 'fore ya shoot yerself." he grumbled hearing John clear his throat and the rustling of him getting up. Bobby continued to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee before turning to the hunter. "I see ya met our new house guest."

"Yeah." he grunted refilling his cup. "What do ya make of him?"

"Not really sure. Dean tested him, he's human alright, so what's yer take?"

"I questioned him some, seems like he fell through some sort of opening or something from what he tried to describe. Where'd you first see him?"

"Boys brought him back from school, but you'll have to ask them to be sure."

"He said he lives here with you, Dean and Sam and I'm taking it's all of you are older."

"So maybe he somehow came back in time?" Bobby suggested.

"You ever heard of anything like that before?"

"No, but there might be something in one of the old tomes I got in the office." he said heading toward his office. He glanced down at the sleeping child seeing the innocence on his face as he slept and wondered could they really find a way to get him where he belonged.

 **spn**

John turned when he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs knowing it was his two sons. Dean stopped short when his Dad stepped into the room causing Sammy who wasn't paying attention to run into his back.

"Watch it there Sammy." Dean grumbled to his little brother. "Hey Dad."

"Dean, Sammy."

"What ya doin'?"

"We're doin' some research. I need you and Sammy to take the kid and find out where he got here from. I need the exact coordinates." he instructed his oldest. "And get you guys some breakfast while you're out."

"Yes sir." Dean replied turning to Sammy. "Get DJ up Sammy."

"Ok Dean." Sam said noticing DJ was sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Dean." John said quietly. "Stop at a thrift store and get the kid a couple changes of clothes." he said pressing some money in his hand. "Don't know how long he's gonna be here." John said looking over at Sammy and DJ.

"Yes sir." he said not liking how his Dad sounded. He knew he wasn't telling him something and didn't like being kept out of the loop. "Go take him to the bathroom and get his shoes."

"Got it. Come on DJ, we're goin' out for breakfast." Sam told him taking his hand and heading back upstairs.

"Ok Dad what aren't you telling me?" Dean questioned after Sammy and DJ were out of hearing range.

"We're not sure yet, but possibly the kid fell through a time shift or some fracture between dimensions." he explained.

"Come again? What's that?"

"Seems like along the ley lines circling the Earth, there are places where the magnetic disturbances collide can cause anomalies with the time/space dimensions causing something like a doorway or portal, you can pass through. There're few and far between it seems." Bobby tried to explain as best he could. "At least that's our best guess."

"So like the kid came back in time?"

"That's what we're thinkin' yeah."

"How do we get him back?"

"We're working on that."

"We're ready Dean." Sammy called seeing the concerned looks on all their faces. He knew it must be something about DJ but didn't want to ask within his hearing.

"Want us to pick you guys something up?"

"Naw, we'll fix something."

"Bus is leaving, let's go." Dean ordered heading for the door.

"Baby is not a bus." DJ told him frowning at Dean like it was an insult.

Sam giggled at the face Dean made before trooping out to his Baby with a huff. DJ looked up at Sammy trying to figure out what he did. He let Sammy lead him to the Impala and buckle him in the back.

"We'll eat first then DJ can you show us where you like came here from?"

"I guess." he replied softly.

"Good."

 **spn**

DJ led Dean and Sammy across the playground and around to the corner of the grounds, stopping in the spot that he woke up. He looked around and nodded this was the place.

"Here, I woke up here." DJ said looking around the area.

"Ok." Dean said taking his phone and pulling up the coordinates of the spot. After he had them, he sent a text to his father and Bobby with the information.

"You feel that?" Sammy asked shivering slightly as he looked around.

"What?"

"I don't know, it just feels strange in some way." he said rubbing his hands up and down his arms for warmth.

"I feel off balance." DJ supplied feeling the same thing. "Just not right."

"Come on, got one more stop to make." Dean said starting to feel uncomfortable staying there any longer. Sammy was right the place didn't feel right and he sure didn't want them disappearing too.

"Where we goin'?" Sammy asked as they strolled back to the Impala.

"Thrift store, need to get him some clean clothes." Dean said giving Sammy the look to not ask any more questions about it.

Sammy looked down at DJ and caught Dean's meaning and let the drop. He helped DJ into the Impala before crawling into the passenger seat letting the wheels of his brain churn away trying to decide what all this meant. He was going to ask Dean when they were alone and make him tell him.

 **spn**

"Hey Bobby."

"Boys." Bobby said eyeing Dean when he saw that look in his eyes. He was pretty sure he had some information to tell him.

"Sammy sit down." Dean told him looking at Bobby for a moment letting him know he was going to tell Sam what they knew.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked tensing up knowing it was about DJ. "Tell me."

"I went and talked to the kid that was with DJ, Davie..."

"Wait, you mean Davie Wilson?" Sam butted in. "Did he do something to DJ or his Dad?" Sam asked as his voice got louder and madder. "That bastard blamed DJ for the fight and his son's suspension, if he hurt DJ so help me..."

"No, no nothing like that." Dean assured him. "Him and his Mom moved out. Look Davie said DJ made friends with him and they were playing. He said they were over at the edge of the playground and they found something."

"What Dean? What aren't you telling me?" Sam demanded starting to get up to confront Dean.

"Well, our best guess is it was some type of opening, doorway maybe and Davie said DJ touched it and he disappeared. There was no one else there but the two of them. DJ wasn't taken by anyone."

Sam sat back down and tried to process what Dean had told him. He started to speak but couldn't form the sentences to make any sense. He shook his head trying to straighten out the jumble in his head. He pressed his palms to his eyes and let a soft moan escape between his lips.

"Sammy, hey, stop it." Dean told him as he watched his brother start to lose it. "I need ya to help us do some research. You hear me bro?"

Swallowing hard, Sam tried to wet his dry mouth and throat so he could speak. He stumbled slightly when he headed for the fridge to get a bottle of water. When he finally got the lid off, he drank several big swallows before leaning against the counter to help hold him up.

"Where did he go?" Sam croaked out trying to calm his voice.

Dean looked down at the floor and over at Bobby fidgeting with uncertainty.

"You don't know do you?" Sam accused glaring at him.

"Not yet, but we've just started the research..."

"How the hell can we get him back if we don't know where he is?" he stormed throwing his arms up in the air in frustration before starting to pace the kitchen in jerky steps. "What if he's...Oh God...What if..." Sam stuttered not able to say what he thought.

"Son, we're not giving up." Bobby assured him.

"He's right bro; you know we won't give up until he's back." Dean said stepping in front of him to stop his pacing so he could grab his brother's arm to try and calm him down. Sam quivered and jerked in his hold his eyes going wild like he didn't know Dean. "Sammy you with me man?" Dean questioned getting into his personal space. "Hey! Snap out of it! You won't do DJ any good like this."

Sam finally focused on Dean and squared his shoulders trying to reign in his emotions. He swallowed hard and nodded not sure his voice would work enough to get any words out. Dean stepped back slightly and nodded to him seeing he was getting himself under control.

"Come on let's start looking for your son." Dean said letting go of one arm and guiding him toward Bobby's office. Sam didn't resist and allowed Dean to lead toward the office.

 **spn**

"We're back." Dean called walking in the back door trailed by Sammy and DJ. He sat bags on the table and sorted out the clothes they got for DJ. "Sammy why don't ya take DJ upstairs and let him get a bath and put some clean clothes on?"

"Office." Bobby's voice answered from his office.

"Come on DJ, how 'bout a bath?" Sammy asked taking his hand and picking up the bags.

"May I have juice?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, I got some juice boxes in the fridge." Dean told him before wandering toward Bobby's office to see what his father and Bobby were doing.

"Thank you." DJ said politely getting a juice box for himself.

"Kid you don't have to ask if you want something, you can get it."

"Daddy said I should be polite." DJ said looking sideways at Sammy and back to Dean.

"Your Daddy's smart." Dean replied looking over at Sammy with arched eyebrows.

"Come on DJ." Sammy said not sure whether to feel proud or embarrassed.

 **spn**

"Find anything useable?" Dean asked his father and Bobby looking around at the books opened and stacked around the desk and in the chairs.

"Working on it." Bobby grunted looking up from the book he was reading. "Where's the kid?"

"Sammy's giving him a bath and clean clothes."

"How is he?"

"Not really sure, he puts on a good front, but I know he's scared." Dean told them.

"Grab a chair and a book." John told his son without looking up.

"Great, research." Dean whined but automatically did what his Dad said.

 **spn**

"Crap! My eyes are goin' crossed, I need a break." Dean complained getting up and stretching. "We've been at this for three hours and we've found nothing that's useful."

"No one said it was gonna be easy son."

"Dad, what if we can't...You know...Get him back?" he asked quietly looking toward the dining room table where Sammy was playing with DJ. He looked back at his father when he didn't answer and saw him looking at the two also with a pained expression.

"Dad?"

"There's two choices that I see, one we find a nice family that will take him and raise him out of this life. Let him have a normal life or two, he stays here with Bobby and we raise him keeping him out of as much of this life as we can." John said softly.

"John I know you mean well." Bobby started. "But if he stays here, you know it will change the future. And from my experience it's usually not for the better. What will the Sam, that's his Daddy, do if he doesn't come back?"

"If he is Sammy's son from the future, which I'm pretty sure he is. Your son missing and not knowing if he's dead or alive has got to affect you. And to know that you lost your wife somehow and all you have left is your son..." Dean added but stopped not wanting to say what he was thinking out loud.

"We keep searching; somewhere or someone must know how to get him back. How 'bout a supernatural creature? Are there any that can change or move through time?"

They both looked toward the open door to see Sammy and DJ heading their way with papers in their hands.

"I make this for you." DJ said handing Dean a picture of the Impala. He moved to Bobby and gave him one of Dean, Sam, Bobby and himself in front of Bobby's house. The last one, he stood in front of John looking at him shyly at first, then stepped forward to give John a picture of John and himself asleep on the couch.

"Pretty good kid, looks just like my Baby." Dean complimented him.

"I have just the place to put this." Bobby smiled getting up to go tape it on the fridge.

"Thank you." John halfway smiled at his grandson as he folded his and put it in his journal. "I'll keep it here in a safe place so I don't lose it."

"Do I call ya Papa too?" DJ asked John cocking his head to look at him sideways.

"Yeah, if ya want you can." John said his smile widening as his eyes rimmed with tears he quickly blinked away. He guessed he was lucky to meet his grandson, even under these circumstances. He turned back to the book he was scanning more determined than ever to get him back to his time and Daddy.He was sure future Sam was sick with worry and despair of never seeing his son again. He couldn't let that grief destroy his son like it almost did him when Mary died.

"Can I help?" Sammy asked trying to see the books they were looking through.

"We got this; just take care of the kid." John told him going back to the research.

"Come on DJ." Sammy said quietly, disappointed in not being included and steered him out of the room. "Wanna go outside and play?"

"Ok." he said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Gabe."

"Who's that, a friend of yours?"

"My dog, Un'le Dee gave it to me for my birthday, he's to protect me."

"Dean gave you a dog?"

"Yes, I love him." he sniffed.

"Hey DJ, look Dad, Dean and Bobby are looking for a way to get you back to your family ok?" Sammy tried to reassure him. "If anyone can find a way they can."

"What if you can't find a way for me to get home?" he asked point blank. "Daddy needs me, he's still sad that Momma's gone. He can't lose me."

"We'll do everything we can to get you back to him, come on wanna play catch?" Sam asked trying to get his mind off the problem of finding him a way home and to not allow his mind to wonder who he had met that captured his heart and how he lost her. Sam tried not to dwell on what had not happened yet and focused on the present and the problem at hand.

 **spn**

The day was dawning cool and clear as Bobby made his way around the prone figure stretched out in the makeshift bed on the floor beside the couch that had another body splayed out on it. He looked at his two adopted sons and continued on to the kitchen. They had been researching for nearly a week and had come up with nothing. Neither Dean nor Sam had been sleeping much and when they did it was usually only a few minutes in the living room. Dean had made Sam lay down around four am when he couldn't hold his head up any longer. They both looked like death warmed over, neither willing to stop their research to rest. He knew both were starting to get discouraged since they hadn't found anything that was helpful.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee brought Dean back to the living and he rolled over rubbing his tired, scratchy eyes. He sat up looking to the couch to be sure his brother was still sleeping. He watched Sam twitch and jerk in his sleep as a soft moan escaped between his slightly parted lips. Dean sighed sadly while getting up and making his way to the kitchen and some much needed caffeine.

"How ya feeling son?" Bobby asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm fine." he grumbled looking down at his cup willing it to cool faster.

"And I'm Miss America, wanna try again?"

"Alright, I feel like crap." Dean confessed trying to sip the lot liquid.

"How's yer brother doing?"

"Balancing on the edge of a high cliff." he said sadly. "It won't take much to send him tumbling over."

Dean straightened up and stopped talking as Sam stumbled into the room heading straight for the coffee.

"Morning son." Bobby said looking him over carefully. "How 'bout I fix ya some breakfast?"

"No thanks, not hungry." Sam mumbled taking his cup of coffee and heading for Bobby's office.

"Sam, ya need to eat somethin'." Dean complained to Sam's back. Sam didn't pause or answer Dean but disappeared around the corner. "I don't know what to do Bobby; he's gonna starve himself or worry himself to death."

"We need to make sure he doesn't. You keep a close eye on him."

"I plan on it." Dean replied getting up to follow Sam.

"So ya're not eating either?"

"Breakfast of champions." Dean said saluting him with his coffee cup.

 **spn**

"What do ya mean you're leaving?" Dean demanded as he watched his father checking his bags to be sure he had everything.

"Look Dean, it's been over a week and we've not found anythin' to help get him back where he came from." John growled at his son. "Pastor Jim needs an extra hand on a hunt and I'm the closest."

"So you're giving up?"

"No Dean! Bobby's gonna keep looking and so are you. I'll swing back by when the hunt is over."

"Dad what's going on?" Sammy asked looking at the bags on the couch as he came from the kitchen to see what the raised voices were.

"Dad's bailing." Dean supplied madly.

Sammy turned to look at their father a worried look on his face as he processed what all this meant. Were they giving up? What was going to happen to DJ?

"What about DJ?" Sammy asked deciding to push for an answer.

"I'm gonna check out a couple of families another hunter told me about, see if they check out. Both are willing to take DJ." John told him.

All three Winchesters turned when a small, startled gasp sounded behind them. They looked and saw DJ standing at the bottom of the stairs with a hurt and betrayed look on his face. Before any of them could say anything, he bolted for the front door and ran out.

"Damnit!" John spat taking a step toward the door but stopped when Dean stepped in his way.

"We'll handle this, I think you've done enough." he insisted. "Don't ya have somewhere to be?"

"I'll get him." Sammy told them running for the door.

"Dean, I was going to say if that is what we decided and the kid agreed, not that was what we were gonna do." John tried to explain. "I wanted to be sure we had options."

"Well your option sucked. If anyone is raising that kid, it'll be us." Dean said. "Me, Sammy and Bobby, ya don't need to concern yourself."

John drew up his full height and stared his son down before jerking his bags off the couch and stomping out the door. Rage filled Dean at how callous his father could be at times. He waited until he heard the truck leave before heading for the front door to go find Sammy and DJ.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked Dean as he walked up the steps to the porch.

"Did ya know Dad was taking off?"

"He mentioned something last night about possibly having to go help on a hunt, but it wasn't certain."

"Well he left, but not before scaring the kid away. Said he was going to check out couple families that could take him in. He heard and took off; Sammy went after him, now I gotta find both of them."

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed. "I'll head this way, you go around back. I heard Sam yell, but didn't see where he went."

"Got it." Dean said heading round the house to the backyard. "Sammy!" he yelled pausing long enough to listen for an answer. "Sam!" he called again as he headed into the junkyard.

 **spn**

DJ heard raised voices coming from downstairs and decided to check it out. He quietly walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom watching Dean and his father argue. He listened closely when he heard his name. A sense of dread swept over him when John started talking about families that would take him. They didn't want him anymore; he guessed he was in the way. He didn't realize the gasp he let slip was heard until they all turned to look at him. Without thinking, DJ ran for the front door, down the steps and headed down the driveway away from the salvage yard. He ran with no destination in mind but only to get away from them.

"DJ!" Sammy called from the porch trying to see which way he went. Sam headed down the steps and looked around spotting the tail of DJ's shirt before it disappeared out the gate. He trotted after him wondering where he was heading.

When DJ heard Sammy calling his name, he ran faster and veered off the road into the woods. He was gonna go find Jody; he was sure she would help him. With that decided he got his bearings and headed for town through the woods.

Sam stopped at the end of the driveway and looked down the road not seeing any sign of DJ. He started walking down the side of the road trying to find where he went into the woods so he could follow. He walked slowly while looking for footprints or broken branched or something showing DJ's path. Sammy looked up when he heard Dean call his name. With one final look into the woods, he headed back for the salvage yard to get Dean, he was a better tracker and could probably pick up his trail .

 **spn**

"Dean! Over here." Sammy called walking around the house.

"Stay where you are." Dean called back from among the junkers.

"Alright."

Dean hurried from between the stacked cars and saw Sammy waiting by the deck. He headed his way getting worried when he didn't see DJ with him.

"Where's DJ?"

"Don't know, he took off down the driveway, but by the time I got to the road he was gone. I think he went into the woods."

"Shit!" Dean growled. "Come on let's see if we can pick up his trail, that's all we need him getting lost in the woods."

"Boys." Bobby called as they rounded the corner of the house.

"We're heading into the woods to look for DJ." Dean told him.

"I'll drive along the road toward town in case he comes out." Bobby told them heading for his truck. "Keep in touch and boys; don't get lost in the woods. I want ya out of there before it gets dark and be careful."

"Yes sir." Dean told him. "We've got our cells. Come on Sammy."

 **spn**

The day was warming up, but it was still cool in the woods as DJ continued his journey toward town. He used the survival skills Dean taught him to determine which direction town was and kept heading that way. He was getting tired and thirsty, but knew he needed to keep moving. After resting for a few minutes, DJ got back on his feet and using the sun as a guide began to work his way through the underbrush. He found a small stream and quenched his thirst and splashed some on his hot face before continuing. The trees were beginning to thin and opened up onto a grassy meadow. Off in the distance was a structure of some kind and he headed toward it.

The small white church stood alone in the clearing with a small graveyard behind it. DJ gazed up at the steeple as he stood outside the front of the church. He walked slowly toward the wooden doors wondering if they would be locked. The handle turned easily in his hand and he swung it open and stepped inside. He marveled at how the sun made the stained glass windows glow softly around him. DJ eased up the aisle taking in the spiritual feelings the church emitted. He stopped at the front and sat on the first pew staring at the altar and the statue of Jesus on the cross behind it. After a few minutes, he got up and stepped to the altar kneeling down on his knees and looking up to the statue.

"I need help please." DJ prayed. "I don't belong here, I need to get back to my Daddy, he needs me. Please I just wanna go home." he cried letting the tears slip down his face blurring his vision. "I wanna go home. Mommy can you help me?" he ended bowing his head as his shoulders trembled under the stress. He didn't know if there was anyone out there listening, but hoped his prayer wouldn't fall on death ears. There had to be someone who could get him back to his Daddy and family.

 **spn**

Sam slammed the book shut in frustration causing Dean to jump and frown at him. He could see the despair and hopelessness on Sam's face as he scrubbed his hands down it trying to wipe the weariness away.

"Sam, why don't ya go lay down for a nap before dinner. I'll keep looking."

"Why Dean, we're not gonna find anything. How long have we been looking? A week? More? We've found nothing, no clue what so ever to help find DJ." Sam yelled at him getting up to pace to the window and look out. "It's useless, he's not coming back."

"Don't talk like that! Bobby has a contact that he's going to see tomorrow, he has some really old tomes Bobby wants to check out." Dean started. "Sam? Sammy where ya goin'?"

"Out." Sam stated grabbing his jacket and car keys before heading out the door.

"Sonovabitch. Sammy wait!" Dean growled getting up to follow him outside. He watched as Sam backed his SUV out of the driveway and drove away.

"Where's Sam going?" Bobby asked walking up from the garage and watching the youngest Winchester drive away.

"I don't know, should I go after him? He's starting to lose hope and to be honest so am I, but I can't let him know that."

"Why don't ya let him have a little space? This is hard on him, if he's not back by dinner, then go track him down."

"Alright, if you say so." Dean sighed letting his shoulders slump slightly as Bobby patted his shoulder affectionately.

"Come on, let's grab a beer."

 **spn**

Sam drove aimlessly toward town with no set destination in mind. He slammed on his brakes and backed up to turn into the parking lot of a small, white country church. The church had been here for as long as he could remember. It had been kept up, but showed signs of age. He sat in his SUV and stared at the steeple before getting out and walking toward the front door. The handle turned easily in his hand and he stepped inside. He looked around at the inside noticing how the sunlight shone through the stained glass windows casting the sanctuary in a rainbow of soft colors. He walked slowly up the aisle and paused looking at the altar and cross bearing Jesus just behind it.

"God I need your help." Sam started not sure what to say. "My son...My son's missing...He's almost five, too young to be alone." Sam cried softly. "I've lost his mom...I can't lose him too...Please don't take him from me." he pleaded letting his knees drop to the altar and his head bow before the cross. Tears leaked from his eyes as he fought to control his emotions. "Please help me find my son, bring him home to me. I can't live without him. Please." he pleaded looking up into the face of Jesus.

Sam stayed kneeling at the altar, letting his body slump forward slightly. A whisper blew across his face with the softness of a feather and he could of sworn he heard the child like words ' _I wanna go home'_ before it was gone. Sam looked around searching for the source of the sound but didn't find anything or anyone. Sam got to his feet and walked back down the aisle looking back one last time at the cross before slipping out the door.

 **spn**

The bar loomed in front of Sam like a beacon in the night. He pulled into the parking lot and parked figuring a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt. Maybe it'd numb his mind enough to ease some of his pain and grief. He headed for the door and pushed it open heading straight for the bar taking a seat at the end.

"Good afternoon, what's your poison?" the bartender asked wiping the spot in front of him.

"Beer and Jack." Sam responded leaning his elbows onto the bar.

"Coming right up."

The bartender drew a beer, sitting it before Sam and poured a shot of Jack for him. He stepped away to serve another customer and Sam picked up the shot downing it in one swallow. He grimaced as it burned down his throat and sipped his beer to ease the pain. When the bartender looked his way, he motioned for another shot with a nod of his head. By the third shot and second beer, Sam was beginning to feel the alcohol effects in his body. He hadn't had but a few bites of a sandwich for lunch so it wasn't taking much alcohol to make him drunk. He continued to drink until the bartender cut him off when he saw him almost fall from the stool. Sam threw some bills on the bar and stumbled toward the door weaving around the tables. Once he was outside, he leaned against the wall trying to find his SUV before steadying himself enough to walk toward it.

The car was coming to fast down the row of cars heading for the exit when Sam stepped from between two cars into its path. He looked up in shock as the car slammed on its breaks trying to stop but hit Sam. Even with the alcohol dulling his body, he was able to jump back enough to only be clipped by the car's bumper. It was enough to knock him several feet and he rolled across the pavement finally stopping in a bloody heap. The guy jumped out of the car calling for help to people in the parking lot. Someone called 911 as the gathered round the unmoving body.

 **spn**

Helen looked up as a gurney was pushed in by two paramedics and hurried over to them.

"What ya got?" she asked as she walked quickly with them.

"Hit by a car, BP 65 over 40, pulse 35 and thready, nasty head wound with bleeding, looks like compound fracture of left lower leg and multiple abrasions. We started IV with Ringers, dressed the head wound and immobilized the leg. He's been drinking too."

"Get him into exam 4." Helen said finally looked closer at the victim's face. She sucked in a quick breath when she recognized Sam, Dean's brother. "Sam, crap." she exclaimed helping them lift him to a bed.

"Contact x-ray we need a head ct and x-ray of the leg." the doctor ordered pulling Sam's eye lid open to shine a light on his eye. "Right pupil is blown, concussion. See if there's an OR so we can get this leg set and this head wound stitched up. We need to monitor for swelling or bleeding on the brain."

Helen stepped back as two orderlies got Sam ready to go to radiology. She pulled her cell and dialed Dean waiting for it to ring.

"Hello." Dean answered.

"Dean, its Helen. Sam's been brought in to the ER, he was hit by a car."

"I'm on my way." he replied hanging up on her before she could say anything else.

 **spn**

"Pastor where is he?" Bobby asked when he was greeted by the preacher of the church.

"I found him about an hour ago and called the sheriff who in turn called you." the pastor explained leading Bobby into the sanctuary and to the front of the church.

Bobby looked down as the young boy lying on the pew asleep. He could tell he had been crying by his tear stained face.

"Thanks for staying with him. I'll get him home." Bobby said shaking his hand. He reached down and picked DJ's limp body up to carry him to his truck.

"Papa Bo'y." DJ mumbled sleepily as his eyes opened for a second before closing back.

"Its ok son, go on back to sleep." he told him laying him across the seat of the truck. He pulled his cell out and called Dean. "Dean, head on home, I found him. Yeah, he's ok." Bobby climbed into the driver's side and eased his coat under his head for a pillow. Bobby headed to the salvage yard, hoping the boys would be back too.

 **spn**

Dean ran into the ER looking frantically around for Helen. He spotted her talking to another nurse and hurried toward her. Helen saw him and excused herself so she talk to him.

"Where's Sam?"

"He was taken for CT and x-rays and on to the OR." she told him taking his hands in hers. She could feel the tension and trembling going through his body as he fought to control his emotions.

"How bad is he?"

"Compound fracture of the left leg, concussion, gash on the temple and a number of scrapes and abrasions. The doctor's concerned about swelling or bleeding on the brain." she said leading him to a chair in the waiting room. She knew he would want to know the truth and not sugar coat it.

"Where did this happen?"

"He was at a bar. Paramedic said he'd been drinking."

"Damnit, I knew I should of gone after him." Dean growled rubbing his tired eyes.

Helen saw the dark circles under his eyes and the dullness in them. There was no spark or twinkle that she knew he had and gently rubbed his hands in hers trying to warm them.

"We'll take care of him Dean. Why don't you wait here and when he's put in a room, I'll come and get you."

"Ok." he mumbled letting his body slump back in the chair. After a moment, he pulled his cell out and called Bobby letting him know what had happened knowing he would want to be there for Sam too.

 **spn**

Bobby carried DJ upstairs and put him in bed to finish out his nap. He headed back downstairs as Dean and Sammy came in the front door sweaty and panting.

"He ok?" Dean asked pausing long enough to catch his breath. "Go grab us some water Sammy."

"Ok." Sam huffed moving on to the kitchen.

"Yeah, he was at that little white church down the road. Pastor called the Sheriff and she called me. I had talked to her about the kid when you first brought him here checking out missing kids."

"Wonder where he was heading?"

"I don't know, but I think ya need to talk to him, let him know he ain't goin' nowhere. If we can't get him back to his time, he's staying with us."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Kid probably thinks he not wanted around here." Dean said accepting the water from Sammy and gulping down a long swallow. "Thanks Sammy."

"Want me to go sit with him so he doesn't wake up alone?"

"Go ahead, might make him feel better." Bobby agreed.

Sammy grabbed his book from the end table and headed upstairs to read and watch DJ leaving Dean and Bobby alone.

"Do you think we have any chance of getting him back to his time?" Dean asked Bobby looking down at the floor.

"I really don't know son." he said honestly. "We've looked through everything, contacted anyone who might have an inkling of knowledge and haven't found any clues to help us. It's not looking good, but I'm not giving up yet."

"Then neither am I." Dean agreed heading for the office.

 **spn**

Helen found Dean and Bobby in the waiting room talking quietly between them. They stood as she approached both a look of concerned anticipation on both their faces. Neither spoke waiting for her to talk.

"He's out of surgery, everything went well. He'll be in recovery for a little while longer before being moved to a room. They're gonna put him in the ICU step down so he can be monitored closely. The doctor's worried about his head trauma. He's still unconscious so we won't know more until he comes around." she told them being as detailed as possible. "Come on, I'll show you where you can wait until he gets a room."

She slipped her hand into Dean's and squeezed it gently showing her support. Dean allowed her to guide him to the elevator. Bobby walked beside him watching Dean closely to be sure he was going to be ok. He knew how it was with the brothers when one was hurt especially when it was Sam hurting. Dean was going to blame himself for not going after Sam sooner and the guilt was going to eat at him.

Helen opened the waiting room door and let them enter first. They looked around and was relieved that no one else was in the room.

"I'll keep monitoring Sam and when he's moved I'll come and get you."

"Thanks Helen." Dean mumbled before moving to a chair to sit down.

"Nice to see you again." Bobby told her. "Just sorry it's under these circumstances."

"Same here and I agree, it seems these Winchester boys have a knack for getting hurt."

"Yeah looks like that don't it." Bobby chuckled with her. "What happened?"

"He's in good hands." she said encouragingly. "Sam was coming out of a bar and stepped between two cars and didn't see the other car coming. It hit him knocking him down. To be honest, he might have been injured worse if he hadn't been drunk. He didn't tense up, sort of rolled with it."

"Thanks lass for all you've done."

"You're welcome." she said looking back over at Dean to be sure he was ok.

 **spn**

"How's he doing?" Dean asked Sammy looking over at the bed and a sleeping DJ.

"He's still sleeping." Sammy said softly. "Should we wake him to eat?"

"It might be better to just let him sleep it off. Bobby's got some dinner ready, go on get ya something to eat I'll stay with him."

"Want me to bring you something up?"

"Naw, I ate a little 'fore coming up, go on you need to eat."

"Ok, I'll be back up when I'm done."

"Help Bobby clean up."

"Alright."

 **spn**

Dean and Bobby's gaze both shot toward the door as it opened and Helen came back in.

"He's in a room now, you can see him." she told them. They followed her down the hall and around the corner to the step down room just outside of ICU. She stopped at room three and opened the door letting them go in. "He's still unconscious. The doctors were hoping he'd be awake by now." she said walking over and checking Sam's vitals. "The longer he's out, the more concerned they're gonna be."

Dean and Bobby walked to the side of the bed looking down at Sam's still body. His leg was in a cast and his head was wrapped in gauze. They could see numerous abrasions on his face, hands, and arms. They couldn't see the rest of his body that was covered by the sheet. Dean watched his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.

"We'll keep a close eye on him for the next 24 to 48 hours. They may want to do an additional CT of his head so don't get freaked out. Ok? "

"Thank you." Dean told her pulling up a chair closer to the bed so he could hold his brother's hand. He wanted him to know he was there for him.

"I'll be back by when my shift is over to check on everyone." she told them. "Dean if you guys need anything text me."

"I will, thanks." he said not taking his eyes off his brother. He watched his face looking for any signs that Sam might be waking up, but saw nothing. He watched his eyes move occasionally under his lids, but nothing else. "Sammy I'm here bro, you need to wake up." he whispered to him squeezing his hand carefully. "Don't you give up you hear me? You gotta fight little brother; you gotta fight." Dean begged quietly and urgently never letting go of his brother's hand.

Bobby took the other chair and settled in keeping a close on both brothers remembering it wasn't too long ago that the roles were switched. Dean was the one unconscious and Sam was fretting over him.

 **spn**

The house was quiet except for the creaks and settling with the temperature change. The lone figure made his way up the steps toward the bedrooms. He paused in the doorway and looked in at the sleeping child. Walking into the room, he went to the bed and spoke softly.

"Wake up child." a male voice called to the child.

DJ stirred and rolled over looking at the shadowed figure standing by his bed. He didn't feel afraid of him and sat up in his bed so he could see him better.

"I heard your prayers and your Dad's prayers. I have come to take you home."

"Who are you? Did my Mommy send you?"

Stepping closer so DJ could see him, Castiel answered.

"I am an angel of the Lord and yes your Momma sent me." Castiel told him deciding it was better to agree with him than tell him the real reason he need to go home. He didn't want to upset the child.

"I've seen you before in the hospital. What's your name?"

"Yes you have. I am called Castiel. Come, I need to do one thing before we leave." he said taking the boy's hand and leading him to Dean and Sammy's bedroom.

"You're not going to hurt them are you?"

"No child, I need to take the memory of you from their minds. They can not know about you or what the future holds. Knowing would change the world you know and that would not be good."

"What about Papa Bobby and Papa John?"

"I have already taken care of them. The boys won't feel anything." he said stopping first at Sammy's bed and laying a hand gently on the boy's forehead. A warm glow showed under his hand for a moment before moving to Dean and doing the same thing. Neither boy stirred in their sleep as Castiel picked DJ up and turned to walk out of the room.

"Bye Un'le Dee, bye Daddy I love you." DJ whispered looking over Castiel's shoulder at them.

 **spn**

The hospital was quiet as Castiel and DJ walked down the hall to Sam's room. They went inside to find Dean asleep in a recliner with Helen curled up beside him. Bobby had gone home to take care of Gabe. Castiel stopped by the bed and looked down at Sam before lifting DJ up and sitting him beside him on the bed.

"I will heal his physical injures, but you have to call him back from the emotional turmoil your Dad is going through. He has lost the will to live because he believes you are lost to him forever." Castiel said pressing his hand to Sam's forehead and allowing his grace to heal him. "Talk to him, call him back." Castiel told DJ stepping back from the bed.

"Daddy, Daddy it me, I'm back." DJ said laying his head on Sam's shoulder so he could whisper in his ear. "Daddy come back to me please, I love you so much." he said as tears slipped from his eyes. "Daddy can you hear me?" he continued to talk until he felt his Daddy start to move slightly. DJ raised his head up to look at Sam's face waiting patiently for him to open his eyes. "Daddy I'm back." he said again as Sam opened his eyes and looked into his son's smiling tear stained face.

"DJ." he croaked out wondering if he was seeing things.

"Oh Daddy I love you." he cried hugging him tightly.

"Son, I thought I'd lost you for good. How did you get here?" he asked glancing to the side to see Dean and the nurse from the hospital that Dean had been in, asleep beside him.

"My guardian angel brought me back. He knew you needed me. Mommy heard my prayers and sent him." he said curling up into Sam's side.

"I think she heard mine too." he whispered hugging him to his chest.

Sam looked down at his leg and felt the bandage on his head wondering what had happened to him. He didn't feel hurt, but that didn't matter right now; all that matter was DJ was back and he was ok. He put an arm around his son and held him close never wanting to let him go.

"I missed you so much son. I was so afraid something bad had happened to you." Sam told him choking on the sob he was trying to control as tears dripped from his eyes. The monitors beeped faster as Sam's heart rate increased.

"Sa'my?" Dean slurred trying to wipe the sleep from his face when he heard the monitor's steady beat increase. "Hey man you ok?"

"Dean." Sam replied looking over at him with a smile plastered on his bruised face.

"Wha' Dee?" Helen complained as Dean moved and she lost her pillow.

"He's back Dean." Sam smiled as Dean got up and saw the small form asleep beside him.

"DJ? Sammy how? Did someone bring him back?" he asked in shock reaching over to touch DJ to be sure he was really there. The boy stirred under his touch but didn't wake up.

"Sam are you ok?" Helen asked checking his vitals and looking him over. "How's your head? Headache, blurred vision dizzy?"

"No, I feel good actually. What happened?"

"You were hit by a car." she said. "I'm amazed, this is beyond me. You guys are the fastest healing people I have ever seen. I'm glad you're awake and doing so well."

"Sam where did DJ come from?" Dean asked again.

"I don't know, he said his guardian angel brought him back. I could hear him calling me in my mind, wanting me to come back and I woke up." Sam tried to explain. "I don't care how; he's back that's all that matters. He's the best medicine I can ever have." Sam said caressing DJ's cheek as he slept.

Castiel stood in the shadows, invisible to the ones in the room and watched the reunion satisfied that he had accomplished his mission. Dean looked his way when he thought he heard a ruffle of feathers but didn't see anything. He frowned slightly but dismissed it to being half asleep and exhausted.

"Why don't ya get some sleep Sammy, you could use it." Dean told him seeing the tiredness in his eyes and body.

"I think I will." Sam yawned and settled down with DJ.

"I'll let the nurses know you're awake and doing good and have DJ so they don't freak out. They'll let the doctor know too." Helen told Sam who just nodded before drifting off. "I don't live far from the hospital if ya want to come over. My bed will sleep much better than that chair." she suggested. "Now that Sam is out of the woods, you really don't have to kill your back on that thing."

"Well since I don't have a ride, I think I'll take ya up on that offer." Dean said draping an arm around her shoulders. "We'll be back in the morning Sammy." Dean said to a sleeping Sam getting no response.

"I don't think he can hear you." she chuckled looking over at a peacefully sleeping Sam and DJ. Sam had wrapped his arms tightly around DJ as if he thought he might disappear again.

"I don't know who to thank for this, but whoever it was they have my utmost gratitude." Dean said. "Come on, I could do with a good night's sleep. It's been awhile." he told her as they walked out the door.

 **spn**

Dean woke first and rolled over to see Sammy still in bed beside him. He pulled himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He came out and stopped in the hall for a moment before going to the other bedroom below their's and looked in. The bed was rumpled but empty and Dean couldn't remember anyone else being there. He shrugged his shoulders and headed back to his bedroom to wake his brother. He slipped on his clothes before going to his brother's bed.

"Hey bro, time to get up." Dean called to his brother giving his shoulder a shake.

Sammy mumbled to him slapping at him hand not ready to get up.

"Come on, I'm making pancakes today for breakfast." he urged slapping at his legs.

"Ok, I'm up." Sammy fussed wiping sleep from his face.

"Did we have anyone staying over last night?"

"No, not that I know, why?"

"Nothing, come on down when you're dressed."

Dean strolled down the stairs and found Bobby already in the kitchen reading the paper and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning son."

"Hey Bobby, I'm doing pancakes for breakfast."

"Sounds good, ya get your brother up?"

"Yeah, he's coming." Dean said moving around the kitchen gathering what he needed to make the batter. "When did Sammy start drinking juice boxes again?" he asked moving them to get to the milk.

"Don't know, you were the last one that went on a supply run." Bobby answered.

"Dean's special pancakes coming up." he announced as he beat the batter and waited for the griddle to heat up.

"Morning Sammy." Bobby said as the youngest Winchester took a seat at the table.

"Morning Bobby." Sammy yawned watching his brother cook breakfast.

"Sammy get the butter from the fridge and pour some juice."

"Alright." Sammy said getting up and heading for the fridge. "Bobby, who drew this picture?" he asked looking at the child's drawing taped to the door of the fridge. "It looks like us but there's a kid in it too."

"I don't know." Bobby said looking over at Sammy.

"Ok, first batch is ready, here you guys go." Dean said sitting two plates on the table.

"Great I'm starved." Sammy said sitting glasses of juice on the table before sitting back down.

Dean looked over at the empty seat feeling like someone was missing but couldn't place who it could be. It was just on the outskirts of his memory and he couldn't pull it in. He flipped the last of the pancakes and put them in a plate for him.

"Has Dad called?" Sammy asked.

"No, he said this job might take a week or so." Dean answered pulling out his phone to check for any messages. He frowned looking at a picture of Sammy and a young boy about five who looked a lot like him. "Sammy do you know this kid?" Dean asked showing him the picture.

"No, when was it taken?"

"About a week ago."

"Does seem like something is missing, but can't put a finger on it." Bobby said. "Pancakes are good son."

"Thanks." he beamed pouring syrup over his pancakes. "Guess we've got a mystery."

"Well you can work on that, I've got cars that need fixing." Bobby told him getting up from the table to head out. "If you get bored ya can join me in the garage."

"Got it." Dean said. "I'll be out shortly."

"Can you take me to the library today? I need to return some books." Sammy asked.

"Yeah, help me clean up. Maybe that cute girl will be working the desk." Dean said already forgetting about the picture on his phone.

"Oh please, at least pretend you don't know me this time." Sammy groaned knowing how Dean liked to flirt with the cute girls. He loved to embarrass Sammy to no end.

 **spn**

Sam woke slowly remembering he was in the hospital and quickly looked down to be sure his son was still sleeping beside him and he didn't dream it last night. DJ was snoring softly curled up into his side with a death grip on him hospital gown. He smiled down at him and brushed his unruly hair back from his face. Sam said a silent prayer thanking whoever brought him back to him. Peace settled over him and he let his body relax as he drifted back to sleep. He would chalk this up to a miracle and not question it; all that mattered was his family was whole again.

 **The End**

 **A/N: DJ's home and things are right with the Winchesters once again. Did anyone figure out I was going to use Castiel to get him home? I hoped you enjoyed this addition to the DJ series. I love developing his character and hope to write some more shorts about him. Thank you to all who have took the time to read this and to those who have left me reviews. Until next time, stay warm. (down to 4 degrees here tonight)**

 **NC**


End file.
